Love Conquers All
by SILVERArrowGRIFFIN
Summary: Harry became a Death Eater,following Voldemort's orders so that Voldy wouldn't kill the people he loves.What if one day he gets carried away and actually turns evil?Will he be able to return to his old self?..Only his heart's desire can change him.AU. P
1. Prologue:Sacrifices

**Love Conquers All**

**Prologue: Sacrifice**

It was a rainy cold night when Harry Potter stood before two tombs. He was very wet and cold but he did not care, this was the first time he had ever visited his parents' tomb. His heart was filled with misery and sadness; he wanted to die and almost couldn't bear to take the pain anymore. He wanted to be with his parents. Sooner or later, he would have to face  
his fate, he would have to battle Voldemort but the sad part was he didn't know what to do. Dumbledore was dead, Sirius was dead as well, and all of the people that could help him were either dead or about to be in deep trouble.

Harry ran away from the Dursleys so that Ron and Hermione would not be able to follow him. He wasn't going to allow them be part of this or else, it could possibly be the end of their lives. Harry decided to leave the tomb and start his own journey in search for the horcruxes. There was a sudden flash. He had reached the place that he had once visited years ago,  
the Riddle House.

"I have waited for you and now you are here," A cold chilly voice echoed through the room.

"Let me out of here!!" Harry struggled free from the two Death eaters that held him.

"Just calm down, Potter, I have a deal for you," Voldemort went near him; the Death eaters let go of Harry.

"The mudblood and the blood traitors are in this dungy place called 'the Burrow' am I right?" Voldemort asked.

"What are you going to do to them?" Harry eyed on Voldemort's red cruel eyes.

"I will kill them of course," Harry gulped as he heard his response.

"That is, if you accept my deal with you," Voldemort continued.

"What is your deal with me?" Harry asked.

"Turn over to our side, the dark side," Voldemort replied.

"I can't do that, I have to kill you," Harry looked down.

"Come on, Harry, I am not your enemy. The world is your enemies come and join us and you shall be my new right hand. I will give you the greatest power in the world," Voldemort said.

"I said I couldn't do that and love is the greatest power in the world which I already have!" Harry tried to keep his temper.

"Then what is it going to be? I will kill all of your friends? Or join me and their lives shall be spared?" Voldemort asked. Harry's tears started to come out of his eyes.

"You have five minutes to think about that" Voldemort added.

"Fine! I will join you!!" He shouted.

"Show me your left arm," Voldemort said, Harry showed his left arm. Voldemort conjured the Dark Mark on his arm.

"Now that you are on my side, I want you to spy the Order of the Phoenix," Voldemort commanded.

"Yes, my lord," Harry replied and apparated.

In the Dumbledore residence, the whole staffs of Hogwarts were having tea with Aberforth, Albus' brother.

"I am very sorry about your brother, Aberforth" McGonagall said.

"It is okay, Minerva, I have moved on with my dear brother's death."  
Aberforth replied.

Trelawney was drinking her tea when suddenly she threw her cup; she is about to predict something.  
_"Someone has turned to the dark side… he will be unstoppable… and he will be  
controlled by the Darkest Wizard of all… The only one that could stop him  
is his heart's desire…"  
_

Everyone exchanged glances; Hagrid helped Trelawney to stand up.

"What could this mean?" Flitwick asked.

"It means, that You-Know-Who will be more powerful now that he has a new servant that he himself controls. The world will be more chaotic" McGonagall explained.


	2. Harry,Where Are You?

**Love Conquers All **

**Chapter One: Harry, Where Are You?**

Lightning was striking while the rain was pouring down to the thirsty ground as in that night and up in a musty old bedroom, Hermione sat staring out of the window. A million thoughts were running through her mind, wondering if Hogwarts would still be open in the fall, wondering what would happen to the Wizard World, and wondering what Harry was thinking right now. The war with Voldemort, Hermione found to be could have been compared with the muggle's World War I and II, except the muggle world didn't have a so called 'Chosen One' to depend on but only to depend on their selves for their own safety. The lightning staggered here and there while the thunder roared within the realm as she picked up the Daily Prophet from the writing desk near the window; nothing was in the news but deaths, deaths, death eater sightings, and more deaths.

She only had one more problem: Ron. Ron had confessed his feelings to Hermione, and Hermione, well she told Ron to give her some time to think about it. She had admitted that she liked Ron but did not quite know in what way. She thought it would be unfair to Harry when the two of them were dating and while Harry is there trying to save everyone's skin from Voldemort and his cronies.

Pigwidgeon arrived with a letter from Ron.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Dad will pick you up tomorrow night at 11 pm._

_Hope to see soon! I really missed you,_

_Ron_

Over across in a somewhat distant land from Hermione's place, in Canterbury to be exact, the home of Bellatrix Lestrange, the visitors who had become somewhat permanent guests over the past few months were waiting as Bellatrix came into the house with a hot-headed mood. Draco Malfoy, Snape, and Draco's mother, Narcissa had been staying or as some would say, they were 'hiding' there now for almost a month or two. Due to Albus Dumbledore's death, Draco and Snape were now one of the most wanted and hated wizards in Britain. The only reason they had not been found was because of the concealment charm.

"What is wrong with you?" Narcissa asked her sister, Narcissa had become used to her sister's attitudes over the years, and especially after their father would tell her no when they were young.

"There have been rumors that Harry Potter or as they call him right now the 'Chosen One' is with the Dark Lord," Bellatrix roughly replied.

"So? Is there something wrong about that, Auntie?" Draco said as he came down the stairs.

"Yes, Bella, is there something wrong about that? Isn't that a good thing he is with the Dark Lord so he can kill him and there would be no more of this talk of the 'Chosen One'?" Snape interrupted.

"The rumour is that Potter joined forces with the Dark Lord," Bellatrix glared at Snape.

"That is preposterous! Why would Potter join forces with us when he has a prophecy to fulfil?" Draco replied.

"The Dark Lord should have told us about his plan, I think it is indeed a rumour, Bella," Snape continued.

It was already 11 pm when Hermione was waiting in her living room for the Weasleys'. There came a sound from the fireplace and soon enough, Ron had appeared first.

"Hermione! I'm so glad I'm here to pick you up!" Ron hugged her as if his life depended on seeing her at least one more time, even though, this surely wasn't going to be the last time he would see her.

"Get a grip, Ron, you're killing Hermione," Fred followed.

Ron turned red and then there was a noise coming from outside of her house. She went out and found a levitating sedan.

"Hello there Hermione!" George, who was driving the car, greeted. He landed the sedan and then Ron, Fred and Hermione got in.

In their journey Ron sat beside Hermione in the back seat while Fred sat in the front, Ron was trying to hold her hands but every time his hand is an inch or two near to hers, she reached her hand back into her pocket.

"Um, Hermione, did you have a good summer?" Ron started a conversation.

"It was fine, do you think Harry had?" Hermione started talking about Harry.

"I reckon he did," Ron replied.

"Are we going to get Ha-" But before she could continue her sentence Ron interrupted her.

"Can you stop worrying about Harry? Let's talk about us!" Ron shouted.

There was total silence; Fred almost choked on a cookie that Mrs. Weasley had prepared for their journey while George said 'ooh'. The twins were trying to listen more about their conversation.

"I don't think we should talk about that right now, not with nosy twins," Hermione suggested.

Fred and George gave each other a glance.

Soon they arrived in Privet Drive at exactly 1 am. Ron pressed on the doorbell as many times as he could.

"Who the bloody idiot rings the doorbell at dawn?!?!" They could hear Vernon Dursley saying as he was coming down the stairs.

He opened the door. "What do you want?" He rudely asked.

"We are here to pick Harry," Hermione said.

"He's not here, now leave!" Vernon growled and tried to close the door but Hermione blocked the door.

"Not here? But we sent him a letter," She said.

"Look here lass, Potter is not here, and that is final. Get out of my door step and leave," Vernon slammed the door right after Ron and Hermione went out of the doorstep.

"Now what will we do? Harry is not here!" Ron complained as they went in the car.

Hermione leaned her head on the car's glass, "Harry, where are you?" She whispered.

They arrived in the burrow minutes later. Mrs. Weasley, as always, welcomed Hermione warmly. Hermione was told to stay in Percy's bedroom. Ron and the twins were also told to go to bed and tell everything after their rest.

It was already lunchtime when Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George woke up. They found Remus Lupin, Mad-eye Moody, and Tonks eating with Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The four of them sat and started eating their brunch.

"Where is Harry?" Ginny asked.

"We weren't able to pick him up yesterday," Fred replied.

"What do you mean? Didn't I tell you boys to get him from the Dursleys," Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrow.

"We did, Mrs. Weasley, but Dursley said Harry's not there anymore," Hermione said.

"Then where could Potter be? If we lose track of him, Voldemort might attack or kidnap him," Moody said.

"I am quite sure that Harry will be in one place, the place which he longs to visit. Godric's Hollow" Lupin added.

"Why would he go there?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Because he's been longing to visit his parents' tombs," Hermione answered.

"We must inform the minister about that to have a search party for Harry, but if we put that in the news…I do not think everyone will be glad if they hear their Chosen One missing," Mr. Weasley replied.

After that, Hermione went out of the Burrow and stayed under the tree in the Weasleys' garden. She felt very concerned for Harry and wanted to look for him right now. Ron followed her and they talked.

"Hermione, what's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing…I am just thinking about something," She replied.

"Harry?" He said.

"Well yeah, I'm just scared for him," She quietly said.

"Scared? Or you are thinking of him because you love him?" Ron interrogated.

"Of course I love him…as a friend," She said.

"Don't lie Hermione," Ron boldly stated as he looked straight into her eyes.

"I love him as a friend only and we all know he loves Ginny," She boldly pointed out in the same tone back to him. She felt Ron was being rather annoying at the moment, a little too much to her own liking.

"Well then, who do you love?" Hermione was speechless. How dare he say such a thing! She thought.

"I love you, Hermione. Will you be my girlfriend? Please answer me," Ron said as he kneeled in front of her.

Hermione was not sure what to say and somehow knowing she would regret her answer later said, "Okay, I will be."


	3. The Special Task

**Love Conquers All **

**Chapter Two: Special Task**

As time went by over the next month, within that time, the Weasley family had seen their oldest son's marriage to Fleur Declour while the appearance of Harry had not been seen. The Ministry, despite what others thought, continued to have a search party looking out for him in secret. The wedding went smoothly as Mrs. Weasley had planned; the decorations were as best as they could be and despite what Mrs. Weasley had told the twins, they still ended the celebration with a grand display of fireworks.

Soon to everyone's surprise, the Hogwarts owl arrived with two letters; one contained the school supplies needed and the other was from the Headmistress Professor McGonagall herself.

Dear Parents, 

_We are happy to inform you that Hogwarts will still be open even though You-Know-Who and his faithful servants are still at large. The ministry will be sending Aurors and they will be guarding every perimeter of the school. Of course, it is still your choice if you want your child to study here. I would deeply acknowledge it if you send us a reply to this letter if you want your child to study. _

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of _

_Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Mrs.Weasley, without further ado, wrote two letters as soon after she read the letter.

"Ron, do you mind if I borrow Pigwidgeon? I'm going to send the letter to my parents," Hermione asked.

"I don't mind, you could borrow him," Ron replied.

Another owl came and it was about Hermione being the new Head Girl.

"Hmm, I wonder who the Head Boy is," Ron looked at Hermione's Badge hoping that he was the Head Boy.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror with remorse. Joining forces with Voldemort had to been one of the biggest mistakes he thought he could have made. He had no clue how he was going to be able to defeat him while he was also one of his supporters, or even worse… one of his death eaters. It seemed like the wrong thing to do but in a weird and twisted way, he knew it was the only way to save the people who were so dear to him.

A knock came to the door of the room in which he lived in, in the Riddle House.

"The Dark Lord has sent me to get you. He wants to talk to you right now." Antonin Dolohov stated as he came in.

Harry followed him; a chilly feeling came to him when he was left in the dark room in which where Voldemort was staying. Nagini slithered around Voldemort's favorite goblin-made rosewood armchair with Slytherins crest and real serpents that look liked frozen to death as its decoration.

"_Potter, Potter, you were once the Lord's prey and now you are one of us following every word the Dark Lord will say," _Nagini hissed. Harry moved closer to Voldemort and ignored the playful serpent.

"You wished to talk to me, my L-Lord" Harry still felt a bit uncomfortable calling Voldemort 'My Lord' or 'Dark Lord' or anything the Death Eaters call him.

"Yes, have a seat," Voldemort said as he summoned a chair. Harry sat and felt another chilly feeling up to his spine. It was if he was sitting on a cold dead body.

A few minutes later, a rat ran beside Nagini, she was preparing to attack the rat but it transformed into a human being. That rat after all was Peter Pettigrew.

He bowed at the Dark Lord, casting his eyes on Harry. "Harry? What are you doing here?"

"He is one of us, Wormtail," Voldemort answered.

"One of us? Harry you're just wasting your time here!" He squeaked.

"Stay out, Wormtail or else!" Voldemort commanded. Peter right away transformed into a rat scampered outside.

"Don't mind him, Harry; he is just trying to get your attention and mine too. However, let us drink something while we talk," Voldemort summoned two goblets.

Harry got the other goblet. Without any further thing to say, he hastily drank the reddish liquid in the goblet, thinking it was wine. The liquid tasted bland but when it came, down to his throat, it had a burning sensation and tasted sour, it started to choke him.

"Hope you like the potion I have prepared for you," Voldemort said as Harry fell onto the floor, grasping at his neck. Harry was stiff on the floor, unconscious and looked as if he was dead.

After a few hours or so, Harry woke up. He realized he was not poisoned after all.

"I'm afraid I might have frightened you there awhile ago, have I?" Voldemort said when Harry was about to sit back to the chair. He nodded.

"No matter, I shall explain to you what the potion is. It is one of the few things I have invented. I use this incase some of my death eaters have second thoughts about joining me and you are one of them. This potion will make your heart cold like mine. This potion will control your emotions," Voldemort explained.

"Where were we? Ah, yes, I have a special task for you," Voldemort told him.

It was two hours until eleven o'clock and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny arrived in King's Cross-station.

"Blimey, Hermione why do we to be so early? The train leaves at eleven we have plenty much time," Ron complained.

"Honestly, Ron I am the Head Girl, I have to be early," She replied. The three of them found a compartment. Hermione left to go at the prefect's carriage. Thrilled on knowing who the Head Boy is, she opened the carriage's door and met Professor Slughorn.

"Hello there, Ms. Granger!" He greeted.

"Hello Professor! Do you know who the Head Boy is?" She asked.

"Well of course I know who the Head Boy is, it's the great Harry Potter!" Slughorn announced it with pride.

"Harry? But he is missing," She said.

"No need to worry. That will be taken care of by the Headmistress and the Minister of Magic," He replied.

After Slughorn gave her the instructions, Hermione did her Head Girl duties such as giving instructions to the prefects, Lavender Brown and Blaise Zabini, and explained why there wasn't a Head Boy. After that, together with Ron, she went back to their compartment. The train started to move.

Ginny looked at the window and sighed. "I wonder where Harry could be right now."

"My task for you is to go back to Hogwarts," Voldemort said.

"B-but my Lord, I do not wish to go back there," Harry replied.

"Give me a specific reason on why you do not want to go back there," Voldemort asked.

Harry was speechless.

"I want you to go back there, if the time comes that we will attack Hogwarts, you will help me and the other Death Eaters to enter the grounds," Voldemort commanded.

"Attack Hogwarts? But I thought you were after me," Harry was confused.

"Why will I be after you when you are on my side now? I have other plans, Harry and one of them is to control the school. Bring back the old tradition of my ancestor Salazar Slytherin. Soon enough when I control Hogwarts, only purebloods will be able to study there; no mudbloods or blood traitors and of course, liked I promised, you will be my right hand." Voldemort said in his chilly mystified voice.

"I will do it as you wish, My Lord," Harry bowed at him and left the room.

When he went outside, Pettigrew took a grip on the collars of his shirt. "Harry, what are you doing? You are betraying your parents and everyone who sacrificed their life for you," He said.

"I am not the only traitor here!" Harry said as he pushed Peter away.

"I didn't do it on purpose! He was threatening to kill me!" Peter cried.

"Do you think I did it on purpose? No! I did this for the sake of my friends' life! Not for mine! You're as selfish as I am, Wormtail!" Harry shouted at Wormtail with pure hatred and left.

He was sure his parents would be rolling over in their graves if they knew the sacrifice he had made those several months ago. He had hoped they would forgive him for the choice he made.


	4. Harry's Return

**Love Conquers All Chapter **

**Three: Harry's Return**

Hermione stared at the Gryffindor Common room fireplace, waiting in case her best friend, Harry suddenly decided to talk to her through the floo network or something like that. She missed him terribly and would be thrilled if he did come back.

Suddenly Ron came thundering into the room and right past her, talking about something that Hermione couldn't understand. Ginny followed Ron and sat beside Hermione.

"Hey, what's wrong with your brother?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Quidditch was cancelled," Ginny replied.

"And it's bloody annoying! All summer I have waited and practiced," Ron added.

"You practiced?" Ginny asked looking at her brother.

"Shut up, Gin," Ron scowled.

"With Voldemort around, there's no time for Quidditch," Hermione told him.

Ron stood up and talked to Seamus and Dean.

"You miss him, do you?" Ginny asked.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Harry of course," Ginny answered.

"Well I do miss him," Hermione replied.

"I miss him, too," Ginny sighed. "Do you think he'll ever come back here to Hogwarts?"

"Why not, Hogwarts is his only home," Hermione replied.

"Do you think Harry still loves me?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"But then why did he stop our relationship?" She asked again.

"Ginny, is it not clear to you that now Voldemort is on the loose you might get hurt?" Hermione answered.

"What do you mean?"

"It means that Harry is afraid that you will get hurt because Voldemort is after the people he loves," Hermione said now getting annoyed at Ginny.

"Oh, okay" Ginny left.

"See I told you! I've asked Seamus and Dean and they said there is time for Quidditch!!" Ron took Ginny's place.

"Whatever you say, Ronald," Hermione said and then got her book and read.

Harry's trunk was packed but he has one more problem…he didn't know how he was going to get to Hogwarts. It had been two weeks since the school started and obviously for him, the train was not available. He walked in circles thinking on how to go there.

Soon Nagini came. "_The Dark Lord wants to talk to you before you go,_" She slithered.

Harry went to the darkest room of the house, where Voldemort stayed. He was no longer afraid to go in there but still has a slight fear on the Dark Lord. Harry sat on the cold chair, the one that made him felt like sitting on a body.

"You might be wondering how to go there in Hogwarts?" Voldemort started to speak with his frozen voice. Harry merely nodded.

"I have an owl sent to your half-breed giant friend, Hagrid, telling him to meet you near the Shrieking Shack," Voldemort continued. Harry left the room after Voldemort told him the instructions.

Meanwhile… 

The 7th year's afternoon started with their Transfiguration class. Professor McGonagall, even though she was the Headmistress, was still their teacher. Hagrid came bringing a large crate.

"Today for transfiguration, we will transfigure a crocodile into an alligator," Professor McGonagall lectured the class.

After thirty minutes of their lecture, the seventh years started practicing on their crocodile transfiguration. "Take one crocodile each and do not worry they are charmed not to hurt anyone and they are not yet adults."

For the first ten minutes of their practice, Hermione was of course the first one to complete the transfiguration.

"Very good Ms. Granger! Fifteen points for Gryffindor," McGonagall.

"Hmm…I think I have transfigured this bloody creature. There is no difference with the alligator and crocodile," Ron showed his 'alligator'.

"Mr. Weasley!!! Did you happen to know that the difference of an alligator and of a crocodile is that crocodiles have longer and tapering snouts than alligator?" McGonagall scolded him.

Hagrid came in again. "Headmistress, he arrived already," He announced.

"Well then, Mr. Weasley transfigure that again and I want the Head Girl to check it. I think there will be no need of cheating between the two of you," McGonagall left the room.

"Who could that be?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Maybe its Harry," Hermione tried to lower his voice so that Lavender and Parvati, the two nosiest people in Hogwarts, would not hear.

After that the class ended, it's the 7th years study period, so Hermione and Ron decided to go to the common room and in the Boy's dormitory to check if Harry _did _come back. As they went in the room, Hermione hugged the tall person with messy jet-black hair.

"Oh Harry! You are here already!!!!" She hugged him tightly.

Harry pushed her away; it's as if he does not want to see her.

"Where have you been mate? We were dead worried about you," Ron patted his back.

Harry didn't do anything; he just arranged his things and went out.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Hermione shouted, they followed him to the Gryffindor tower.

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you just speak up?" Ron said.

"Why do you care?" Harry cruelly replied. Something that Hermione read in Harry's green eyes made her feel concern.

"We just wanted to know what happened to you, we are your best friends," Hermione answered.

Harry walked away. "Please Harry, just talk to us" She followed him.

He stopped. "Have you found any horcruxes?" Ron asked.

"Look! Can you stop throwing me those questions?" He shouted.

"We just want to know what happened to you," Hermione stood up in front of him.

"Just leave me alone, mudblood," Harry said coldly.

Hermione froze as his words stung like ice. Tears began to make their way down her cheeks, she only thought she knew her best friend.

"You'll pay for that!" Ron pointed his wand but Harry was able to defend himself right away.

Ron fell on the floor straight on his back.

"What is wrong with him?" Ron stood up.

Hermione did not say anything but stayed motionless, she could not believe what Harry said. It kept on playing in her head.

"Are you okay?" Ron looked at her.

"I have to go somewhere," She ran wiping her tears.

Harry went in the Great Hall, all eyes were at him, and all the talks were about him. He saw Ginny looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Harry," She greeted him.

Harry ignored her and sat.

In Moaning Myrtle's lavatory… 

"Why are you crying?" The ghost asked.

"Harry called me a mud blood" She replied.

"Then why are you crying? The Slytherins call you that all the time," Myrtle said.

"Harry's my best friend; wouldn't you be hurt if your best friend called you a very insulting word?" Hermione told her.

"There could be other reasons why you are also badly hurt," Myrtle started to speak.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well I think that maybe you like him…as more than friends," Myrtle said.

"That's absurd," That was all Hermione could say.

Hermione left the lavatory; along the way, she met Ginny.

"Hermione, where have you been? You missed dinner," She asked.

"I was doing something, Gin" She replied.

"Why are your eyes red and puffy?"

"Don't mind me," Hermione said trying to get away from Ginny.

"Did Ron do anything?"

"No," she said as she tried to get away.

"Then tell me," Ginny persisted.

"I do not want to talk about it right now, maybe some other time," Hermione said as her final word and disappeared.

**A/N: READ & REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. The New Student

**Love Conquers All **

**Chapter Four: The New Student**

Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape were ordered to go and see the Dark Lord. After talking to Voldemort, Snape told Draco to go in the Dark Lord's room.

"Draco, on the day that you have joined me I told you to kill Dumbledore, am I correct?" Voldemort said in his cold, chilly voice.

"Yes, My Lord, the deed was done…what more would you ask?" Draco replied.

"Dumbledore might be dead but it wasn't you who killed him!" He scolded.

"It was Severus who killed him not you, you were having second thoughts that night when that stupid old wizard pleaded at you" He hoarsely continued.

"Forgive me my Lord" Draco bowed down.

"Forgive you? My heart is not that kind enough to forgive you right now; you have disobeyed me just like your father. Your family deserves to die" He started to point his wand at Draco.

"Please…no…I will do anything" Draco said.

Harry came, he saw Voldemort pointing his wand at Draco.

"Ah, Harry, You are here" Voldemort faced Harry lowering his wand.

"Potter? What are you doing here?" Draco cannot believe his eyes.

"I am happy that you are here to watch him die" Voldemort cruelly said.

"Die? Why do you want him to die, my Lord?" Harry asked.

"Because that is what those people who disobey me deserves," He replied.

"Spare his life, My Lord" Harry said.

"Spare his life? That would be ridiculous," He laughed.

"Let him do something to repay his disobedience" Harry suggested.

"Very well then…Draco, my task for you is to undercover as a new student in Hogwarts, together with Harry here you will help me in attacking Hogwarts when the right time comes" Voldemort commanded.

"I will do that as you wished my Lord" Draco bowed once again.

Draco went out and Voldemort talked to Harry. After that, Draco was called back in again.

"Why are you here, Potter?" He asked again.

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry showed his dark mark.

"So you have finally realized that this side is much better rather than the side with the muggle-loving and dirty blood oafs" Draco smirked.

"Silence! Now, for your undercover you shall be taking this potion which transforms your physical features, your name will be…let me think…ahh, your name will be Tom…Tom Tyrell. Harry, here will help you and by tomorrow, you will be going to Hogwarts. I will handle the rest and you just do what I want you to do" Voldemort said.

"Yes, My Lord" Draco replied.

Harry went back to the castle by means of using a portkey provided by the room of requirement.

Meanwhile…

Hermione and Ron went in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, found a seat and waited for the teacher.

"You know what I don't get why Harry's a bit mental, he isn't like before" Ron started.

"Look at him, right now, Ron. If you were in his shoes how would you feel when your parents are dead and mostly the people that you loved are being killed. We both know that Harry is not himself right now but the important thing is that he is still alive. Maybe it is the trauma of his past that made him like this. We just have to understand him." Hermione replied.

"He called you the m word how could you still support him? Anyway, I guess you've made a point too but Harry won't talk to us, how will I understand him?" Ron said.

Harry came; Professor Tonks (who was asked by the Ministry of Magic to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher) followed after and started their lesson with reading a chapter about defensive spells then after that Professor Tonks showed them the new defensive spells. Soon everyone practiced the spells.

At Dinner, the Headmistress was announcing something very important.

"Tomorrow a new student will arrive here and I want everyone of you to behave in welcoming him." The Headmistress announced.

"Do you think he'll be a first year?" Ron asked.

"Possibly but maybe higher than that" Hermione replied.

At night, Draco and Harry talked in the Room of Requirement about Voldemort's plan.

"So everything's ready, Hagrid will just wait for you in the station. Just don't forget to drink the potion or else it will be bring problem," Harry said.

"Of course I will not forget about that. I've got a question, Potter. Why did you choose to be a Death eater? Does any of your friends know about it?" Draco asked.

"None of them know anything about it and my reason for being a death eater is none of your business" Harry replied and left the room of requirement.

The next morning everything was just similar, it is just like any ordinary day without a Quidditch game to look forward into since it's cancelled.

"Life without Quidditch is killing me," Seamus said.

"Yup, I was looking forward for Gryffindor to win the cup since this is _our_ last year in Hogwarts" Neville added.

"If only there was something we could do to bring Quidditch back" Ron said.

"It's all because of the reigning terrors of Voldemort, it is making our miserable lives more miserable" Dean said in a sad tone.

Ginny and Hermione came, "Why the sad faces boys?" Ginny asked.

They looked at Ginny and sighed.

"I wished Dumbledore's Army is back," Neville mentioned.

"Hey! That's a wonderful idea!" Dean stood up.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"If the D.A. is back we could train ourselves and maybe when You-Know-Who attacks we could defend ourselves from the death eaters" Seamus answered.

"What makes you think You-Know-Who will attack Hogwarts? This place is well guarded" Ron added.

"You don't know Ron, Voldemort's getting stronger whilst the some of the people's hopes are going weaker. I have a feeling that Voldemort will indeed attack Hogwarts" Hermione said.

"Can you not mentioned his name" Ron whimpered.

"But who could teach us? Will the headmistress approve our plan?" Ginny questioned.

All of them looked at Harry, who was approaching the Gryffindor table.

"I am 100 sure that Professor McGonagall will allow if Harry is the one who will teach us" Dean answered.

McGonagall caught everyone's attention and introduce the new student.

"Everyone, this is Tom Tyrell, the new student. He will be in the 7th year and he is in the Gryffindor House" the Headmistress informed the students.

"Wow, that was fast" Ginny said as the new student approached their table.

"Hi there mate, my name's Ron Weasley" Ron prepared to shake his hand.

He ignored Ron and sat.

"Blimey, He sure is an unfriendly type of wizard" Ron whispered to the group.

"Yeah but look he is talking to Harry, they seemed to be close" Parvati, who was eavesdropping the whole time (what do you expect with the school's nosiest girl?), said.

"Parvati, if you want to listen to our conversation and talk to us you could always join us. You don't have to eavesdrop" Ron told her. Parvati rolled her eyes and muttered something.

**A/N: That's all that I could write……don't forget READ & REVIEW!!!**


	6. Haunting Dreams

**Love Conquers All **

**Chapter Five: Haunting Dreams**

Harry went back to the Gryffindor common room. Right after he finished his homework, he directly went to bed. A slight pang came to his forehead just when he was about to close his eyes. Soon he felt dizzy, he felt like his head's filled with some sort of foggy mist.

For his first four hours of sleep, he was dreamless and then like a single snap of a finger, a dream came to him. It wasn't exactly a dream but an old memory of his tragic unforgiving past.

"Lily! Take care of Harry, I'll face him!" James Potter shouted 

_There was a cold laughter and then with two words, James died. Voldemort walked into the room of baby Harry. He blasted the door open._

"_Not Harry, not Harry, please not my son!" She cried._

"_Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside now!"_

"_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead" Voldemort pointed his wand at the innocent baby. _

"_No! Please have mercy!"_

"_I have no mercy" He started to point his wand at Lily._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Young Harry stayed beside the lifeless body of his mother, having no idea on what's going on._

"_Now it's your turn" Voldemort pointed his wand at the baby._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA" but nothing seems to be working. It was draining away Voldemort's power AND strength. Soon he gave some of his powers and then left a mark on the baby's forehead. After that Voldemort disappeared._

Harry woke up from his terrible dream with his scar slightly scorching in pain. He checked his watch for the time, 5 am. He tried to go back to sleep but he just can't and so he took a bath, got dressed and decided to take a stroll around the castle. When he went out of the portrait hole, he met Hermione.

"Good Morning, Harry! Why are you up so early?" She approached him.

"Why are you still talking to me?" He tried to stay away from her.

"No matter what you do, no matter what you call me, I am not stopping you from not talking to me" She frankly said.

They walked to the school's courtyard.

"Why were you early again?"

"I had a terrible nightmare, you?" Harry decided to talk to his best friend for a while.

"I'm always early" She replied. "Is Voldemort still giving you those dreams? Is that the reason why you had a nightmare?"

"I really don't know"

"Harry, I know you have something to tell me and if you just keep it to yourself none of your problems will be solved" She went in front of him.

"Fine, I'll tell you. You see-" Before he could tell her, there was a chilly voice speaking in parsletongue, _"Don't you dare tell her or else something will happen" _His scar hurted.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm-I'm fine" He ran away.

Potions class started with Slughorn's usual talks about his famous/successful students and praising Harry. He would most likely remark him as 'the boy wonder'. When Harry gets wrong with his potions, Slughorn covers it up as being 'too distracted in the thought of having to battle YOU-KNOW-WHO'.

Slughorn was lecturing to the class; Harry was in a sleepy state. It got the best of him and he fell asleep.

Another dream came to him, it was Bertha Jorkins.

_She was there helplessly tied up in a chair. Someone was throwing her with questions and she answered it with the best answers she could give. Moments later, she started pleading for her life and after that she died._

The dream was changed…

_Harry and Cedric fell on the ground. They had left Hogwarts grounds completely. They were standing in a dark and overgrown graveyard. Harry could see a large yew tree from their right. _

_Cedric looked at the Triwizard Cup. "Did anyone tell you the cup's a portkey?"_

"_I dunno, do you think it's part of the task?" Harry replied._

_It felt like someone was watching them._

"_Wands out, I reckon?"_

_Harry nodded and took his wand out. _

_A voice shouted, "Kill the spare!"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Cedric thumped on the ground, lifeless._

It wasn't the end of the dream yet….

_Sirius was battling with his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. He ducked when she jetted red light from her wand. _

_He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" He yelled._

_There was a second jet of light, only this time it was green. Sirius' eyes were widened in great shock. His body curved and sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch._

Harry fell on the stone cold floor. Everyone's eyes were shot at him. He was rubbing his scar, muttering the names of the dead people that appeared in his dream.

Professor Slughorn woke him up and asked Hermione to accompany him to the Hospital Wing.

"What happened?" She asked as they went out.

"What do you mean?"

"You fell on the floor and muttered names of dead people"

"Maybe it's just those nightmares"

"What are those nightmares?"

"I can't tell you that"

"Why can't you tell me? We've been friends for many years, Harry, don't you trust me?"

"I do but I can't tell you. It'll just threaten your life into danger"

"And why will that put my life in danger?"

"I can't tell" Harry went in the Hospital Wing.

At night, Ron and Hermione managed to talk to Harry privately.

"What's happening to you, mate?" Ron asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me, maybe there's something wrong with you" Harry replied.

"You've been avoiding us since summer?" Ron said.

"So?"

"The wrong thing is that you've built a brick wall between yourself and us, your best friends. You can tell us anything, Harry, but you just won't. What's happening to you? You're not yourself; you're not the real Harry Potter that we've known for a long, long time. You're pushing us away" Hermione frowned.

"Look, I've got loads of problems than any of you combined so please, let's not talk about this now" Harry left them.

Ron had an urged to punch him on the face but Hermione was able to stop him.

When Harry went to sleep, a dream came to him again. It was Dumbledore's death. He woke up in the middle of the night and thought about all of those nightmares. At first, it was his parents, then Diggory's, Sirius's and Dumbledore's. All dreams were the deaths of the people dear/close to him. It was so terrible and traumatic for him that he couldn't fathom the real meaning of those dreams but it seems like the ghosts were trying to tell him something.

**A/N: READ & REVIEW!!!!!!**


	7. Obituaries

**Love Conquers All **

**Chapter Six: Obituaries **

The next day the first thing that came to Harry's mind was those terrible nightmares. He wanted to tell someone about it but he just can't. Tom Tyrell gave him a note when he was about to go out of the Common Room.

_Potter,_

_The Dark Lord will talk to us tonight at 11pm_

He kept the note after reading it and went in the Great Hall.

That night, Tom and Harry went in the Room of Requirement, used a portkey and soon they arrived in the Riddle House.

"Tonight, I am planning to kill a few people that are useless to us" Voldemort told them of his plans.

"It might go out in the news and it might surprise you," He continued. Tom a.k.a. Draco is having a strange feeling about Voldemort's plan of killing or attacking someone tonight.

The two of them left the room, Peter was outside waiting for them.

"Come and follow me," He said leading them into a library filled with old, battered and shattered books.

With their curiosity, Harry and Draco did follow Peter in the Library.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"I must talk to you" Peter replied.

"You're talking to me already and I think there's nothing to talk about"

"It's about the Dark Lord's plans!!"

"WE already know that!"

"Do you know who he's going to kill?"

"No"

"I can tell you"

"Do you mean that you are going to betray the Dark Lord by telling us that?" Draco added.

"Yes"

"You're going to be killed" Harry said.

"It doesn't matter to me, Harry. I have regretted the day I have betrayed your parents. I am willing to die so that I can repay my debts to you"

Harry prepared to leave.

"He will kill the Dursleys!!! And he will also kill Draco's mother and aunt"

"That's…a lie!" Harry stopped.

"I am not lying"

"We had a deal. He said he wouldn't harm any of the people who are related to me"

"Is that the reason why you joined us?" Draco looked at Harry.

"The potion he gave to you was a mind control potion"

"If it was a mind control potion how come I am not being controlled right now?"

"That's because he's looking for the perfect time to control you"

"That's not true!" Harry left.

"Tell me, Pettigrew are you lying or not?" Draco asked him.

"I am not"

"Look, I love my mother and if you're just joking about the Dark Lord killing her tonight I'll make sure you'll be dead" Draco pointed his wand.

"You must help, Harry" Peter shoved the wand away.

"You must help him in defeating the Dark Lord and save the people he loves" He continued.

"Very well then, if the things you said are real I will help Potter and if they are not…I will go back here and kill you"

"There's no use on that, for I may not see the sun rise"

Draco left.

"If one day he will be controlled, let him drink this potion that I stole from the Dark Lord" Peter went after Draco and gave him a small bottle.

Another day came and there were no news of dead people and whatsoever.

"Pettigrew was lying last night," Harry muttered to Tom at breakfast.

"But what if the Minister doesn't want it to appear in the newspaper?" Tom asked. Harry didn't reply.

Friday came so fast; Ron was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hang on, aren't these Malfoy's aunt, and mother?" Ron showed Hermione the Obituary page of the paper.

"You're right…they're dead. It says here Malfoy killed them"

"That ferret's bloody mental, I couldn't believe he'll have the guts to kill his own mother"

"Oh no!"

"What? What's wrong with you Hermione?"

"The Dursleys are dead too, Lupin's badly wounded, 3 Aurors died and 24 other muggles died"

"Serves them right those Dursleys but I don't think those Aurors and the other Muggles deserve to die"

"Ron! Don't say that!"

"The Dursleys were rude to Harry"

"But they're Harry's only living relative, how'd you think Harry will react when he'll know that they died"

"Dunno…Nothing?"

Harry came and sat near them, Hermione slowly gave Harry the paper. Harry read it and did nothing but stare at its black and white pages. He passed the paper to Tom Tyrell.

Hermione noticed that Tom looked badly affected.

"That's Weird"

"What's weird?"

"Look at Tom, he looks badly affected with the news"

"Who wouldn't be, Hermione? You-Know-Who could kill loads of people…you don't know that maybe you're next"

"You have a point but still---never mind"

Harry was walking around the school. Half of what Pettigrew told them last night was true but he wasn't quite sure if the mind control potion was true or not. He does not know why but a fragment of pain was in his heart when he knew that the Dursleys are dead. Sure, they were rude, mean to him and didn't treat him well but at least they still accepted him and he was a bit grateful for that but they're dead. Harry has nothing to do anymore but make sure Ron and Hermione are not next.

**A/N: read & REVIEW!!!!**


	8. In Love With My Other Best Friend

**A/N: Sorry…I know it's a really late update, I'm really busy with school and I'm suffering from Harry Potter Depression Syndrome…this story may end after Deathly Hallows but I swear I have written many chapters of this and I can barely have the time to type/post it and I will never put a spoiler or something like that.**

**Love Conquers All**

**Chapter Seven- In Love With My Other Best Friend**

Hermione's P.O.V.

"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus" I said the password to the Four Founders' Portrait that lead to the Head Room. I went through the portrait hole, I was expecting that I will be alone in the room today to concentrate in studying early for N.E.W.Ts but I was wrong…Harry was there sitting on the couch near the fireplace with his hands on his head. The death of the Dursleys must have affected him. I know that sometimes, Harry is in great agony…I could see it in his eyes and I know he wants to hide all of his problems away from us. When I look at his green eyes, I could easily read his emotions. There is something about those eyes of his, and the emotion it's showing right now. Somehow, I want to kiss his pain away. Kiss his pain away? Wait…that doesn't sound so normal, never mind.

I approached him, he looked at me. I started to gaze at him. Suddenly, Harry hugged me so tight, I didn't even want to let go. I felt something, I felt weird its as if there's something in my heart that is trying to tell me something.

"Harry, do you feel like sharing to me something?" I asked. He didn't say anything at all. He let go of me and looked through my eyes.

"There's nothing that I could tell you" He started to leave.

I started to study after he left. 30 minutes had passed and I didn't do anything but stare at my book. My heart was beating so fast that I can't concentrate. I felt something during my encounter with Harry a while ago.

I started to think about Ron. Ron…Ron…Ron, my boyfriend. 6th year was really weird, I somehow fell in love with Ron. I confunded McLaggen so that he'll be in the Quidditch team and I've cried so many times because of him. Then my mind drifted towards Harry. I remembered the time when Ron and I were fighting last year, he came to my aid. He wasn't choosing which sides to defend but he chose the friend that needed him the most…me.

Everyone knows that Harry is more mature than Ron. Harry lost his family at a very young age and Ron always has his family all along. It's quite amazing for me how Harry is more of a gentleman than Ron when he lived with those cruel and selfish Dursleys.

Being Harry's friend is a risk but I'm taking it. He doesn't show to everyone that he's weak. For many years I have been his friend and those years of friendship have brought up good happy and sometimes, sad memories.

Memories flooded back to me.

First year: I still remember the first time we met in the train, the time when he saved me from the troll, how our friendship became stronger after that encounter with the troll, when we helped together so that he could find where the sorcerer's stone is.

Second year: Stealing from Snape's potion stocks to brew the Polyjuice Potion, the time when I was petrified and he was talking to me

Third Year: The time when he knew about his parents' traitor, our time turner/forest adventure, when he told me that he wants to live with Sirius

Fourth year: Solving the clues for the Triwizard Tournament, facing the fact about Voldemort regressing back into his original form, dealing with Cedric's Death

Fifth year: When everyone didn't believe in him about Voldemort, breaking the rules of Umbridge, forming Dumbledore's Army, Cho Chang, the interview with Rita Skeeter, when Mr. Weasley got attacked, Harry locking himself up 12 Grimmauld Place because of overhearing that he is the weapon and how I managed to talk to him way out of it, when we got caught by Umbridge's Inquisitorial squad, when we led Umbridge to the Forbidden Forest and how she was attacked by the Centaurs, how we rode on the thestrals and went to the Ministry of Magic, we went to the Department of Mysteries and searched for the prophecy and fought some Deatheaters and the most painful thing that happened in 5th year…Sirius' Death.

Sixth year: Knowing about the prophecy, People believed in him and started calling him 'The Chosen One' and 'the-Boy-Who-Lived' they were all depending on him, Harry's private lessons with Dumbledore, the Half-Blood Prince's Potions book, helping Ginny for Harry to like her, Dumbledore's death

I felt something, like some sort of connection between the two of us. With him, I feel more special. I love it when he asks for my help and thanks me for it. I know this is weird but maybe I LOVE Harry. This really does not sound like the real me but I'm in love with my other best friend. I think he's really the one that's for me.

But of course, there are some things to consider when it comes to her feelings for Harry, broken friendships. Ron will hate Harry and Ginny will hate me and our friendship is VERY important. How will I find the courage to tell Ronald Weasley that I love Harry James Potter? I am a Gryffindor right? And I should have the courage to tell them but it's not that easy.

Plus, there's Voldemort and Voldemort means 'BIG TROUBLE'. I don't think Harry would bother having a girlfriend now that he will have going to battle Voldemort soon.

**A/N: Read and Review!!!! A few more days 'til Deathly Hallows!!!!**


	9. Death Eaters and Dumbledore's Army

**Love Conquers All**

**Chapter Eight- Death Eaters and Dumbledore's Army**

Something in the Daily Prophet shook the trio on a gloomy homework-filled day, the news of Peter Pettigrew found dead.

"Do you think he's faking it again? Maybe he's scared of You-Know-Who and faked his death again so that no one would bother him" Ron commented while scribbling on his essay in the Study Hall.

"I doubt it, Ron, Voldemort—can you stop wincing?—Voldemort can kill anyone he wants to kill. Maybe Pettigrew did something that's why he killed him and besides it's his body that's found not a finger or anything," Hermione read it all over again.

"Hello, the Daily Prophet's thicker than before…You-Know-Who's always murdering people and it's really terrible" A dreamy voice started to speak behind them (Ron jumped from his seat).

"Stop talking to us without prior notice Loo- (Hermione nudged him) I mean Luna" He said.

"Will the D.A. be back? I missed our encounters and I want myself to fully trained before Hogwarts get attacked," She said. Harry, who was just there, felt a lump in his throat.

"Why would Hogwarts be attacked? This place is well-protected"

"Luna could be right, Ron, Voldemort—stop that!—Voldemort could just attack Hogwarts anytime. I think we should reform the D.A."

"You will teach us again right?" Luna looked at Harry.

Memories flooded to Harry about the Dumbledore's Army that they organized secretly before; it was still fresh to him that Cho's friend, Marietta, was the one who turned them into Umbridge. He felt at ease knowing that Cho and her friend graduated last school year and he will never see her again.

"I don't think so, Luna" He replied.

"But Harry you must" Neville, who sat with them, said.

"I don't think anyone will be interested in that, that'll just put their lives into danger" He opened his book.

"Of course people will be interested, they know you can teach them proper defensive spells and I've seen you teach…and…you were great, really really great. I-If it wasn't for you my O.W.L in Defense Against the Dark Arts would be l-lower" Hermione closed his book and flushed.

Luna, Ron, Hermione, and Neville are giving him a 'please-reform-the-D.A.' look. Harry was annoyed and decided to leave them.

Along the way out, he met Ginny, she gave him a sweet smile, but he ignored her.

"What's wrong with him?" She sat beside Luna.

"We don't know, he's been like that since he came here," Hermione answered.

"Why can't we just reform the D.A. without him?" Ron asked.

"Reform the D.A.?" Ginny gave a clueless expression.

"Yes, Gin, we are planning to form the D.A." Hermione explained to her.

"We could always tell the Headmistress about that" Ginny suggested.

That night Harry was about to meet Voldemort in his room in the Riddle House but when he prepared to knock the door, he heard someone talking to the Dark Lord.

"_You will fulfill all the tasks that I have asked you to do?"_ A chilly voice, obviously belonging to Voldemort, said.

"_Yes my Lord" _A second voice spoke; Harry could have sworn that the second voice belongs to someone whom he knew but can't really tell who.

An apparition noise was heard; it was Harry's signal to knock on the door.

"Come in, Harry…what brings you here?"

"Why did you kill the D-Dursleys?" There was a slight pang in his chest.

"Because they are useless filthy muggles" Voldemort replied.

"They were my only living relatives!"

"Ah, Harry…relatives and families doesn't matter anymore once you've join me. That's one of the reasons why I had to kill Draco's Aunt and mother. Did you go here just to ask me that question?"

"No, my Lord. I am here to report to you that _they _want me to reform Dumbledore's Army"

"And why would they want you to do such a foolish thing?"

"They wanted to be fully trained before Hogwarts gets attacked"

"No stupid students can beat my army, Harry, remember that and what you have told gave me an idea" He paused for a while. "You will be highly-trained by your fellow Death Eaters to be the best Death Eater and I will also train you personally"

Harry nodded. "Every sunday night starting from this week, you will go here at exactly 11pm"

"Now I know, now I know what it feels like losing someone you love" Tom, who went back to his original form: Draco Malfoy, stood in front of Harry who was just sitting down near the Shrieking Shack's door in their Hogsmeade weekend.

"I chose to be a Death Eater because I wanted to have power and I want the Dark Lord to spare my parent's lives and to repay my father's disobedience but it came out wrong. My mother and aunt was murdered by him, somehow I feel like I don't like to be a Death Eater anymore" He sat.

"He said relatives, friends or families aren't important if you are a Death Eater." Harry uttered.

"I will keep Pettigrew's word, I will stop you from obeying the Dark Lord"

"What makes you think you could do that?" Harry spat.

"How would your friends feel when they'd know about your secret?"

"I did this for them and there's no way I could turn back"

"Yes there still is, this may sound odd to you about me telling you to stay away from the dark side but this is the best thing that you could do to save them"

"Voldemort will kill them if ever I disobey or do something that doesn't please him!"

"But it's just the same, he'll still kill them. He is just using you, brainwashing you, poisoning your mind with your greatest fear. If Dumbledore was here, he would have known that you did this"

"I think he doesn't care anymore, he's dead"

"I thought you were known as Dumbledore's man through and through"

"That was before when he was alive, he was the most powerful wizard in the world but he was killed by an ordinary Death Eater to whom he could just defeat single-handedly."

"You are destined to be the next most powerful wizard if you stay away from Voldemort's side, this is not you, Harry Potter. The dark side is not meant for you and I know that. If Voldemort didn't threaten to kill your friends, you wouldn't be a Death Eater right now"

"What if I am enjoying life as a Death Eater right now? Saying all those words, it is as if you are an expert with that."

"I may not be an expert but experience gave me the courage and wisdom to tell you all of these. I will never stop from keeping you away from the Dark Lord's side"

"That's nothing but bollocks, Malfoy" Harry left.

He walked past Madam Puddifoot's until someone grabbed him and made him unconscious before he aimed to get his wand and hex his "kidnapper". The next thing he knew, he was surrounded by a large group of students in a private room in the Three Broomsticks.

"What's going on?" He rubbed his eyes and looked at everyone.

"Dumbledore's Army meeting" Hermione answered.

"Look, do anything you want to do, I am not joining the D.A. or anything" He prepared to leave.

"Please, Harry" Ginny said.

"NO"

Everyone in the room was blocking his way. Once again, he looked at all of them. "Fine, I-I'll think about it first"

"I knew it!" Hermione hugged him.

Sunday night came. Dolohov and Goyle were the ones asked to train Harry tonight.

"I believe you already know how to use the Cruciatus Curse?" Goyle asked.

"Yes"

"Very well then, we will apparate somewhere," Dolohov continued.

"But I haven't got any license to do so" Harry complained.

"Licenses, permits and other things are useless. As a Death Eater, you do not need those. Remember that, Potter" Dolohov replied.

They apparated in an unfamiliar place and put their Death Eater's mask on.

"Go in there and use the Cruciatus Curse against the owner of that flat," Goyle commanded.

"Feel the hatred when you say the curse" One of them said.

Harry opened the door, breathing heavily; he looked at his first victim. He raised his wand while the person cried for help. He is about to torture a Weasley…Percy Weasley.

_Crucio!_

Percy is now in pain.

_Crucio!_

It felt like he is about to be ripped into pieces.

_Crucio!_

He couldn't handle it anymore.

_Crucio!_

He wants to kill himself instead.

_Crucio!_

The pain, it's terrible.

_Crucio!_

He was so weak, he couldn't move an inch.

"_Crucio!" _One last repeat and Harry left the flat. Not yet sure if Percy died of pain or is just unconscious on the floor.

"Good job, Potter" The Death Eaters greeted and they apparated back to the castle.

In his room, Harry stayed motionless but is filled with thoughts. He couldn't believe that he was able to torture Percy, he felt so powerful, he felt so controlled with unforgiving powers.

"_Serves him right, that prat. He deserved what he got"_ Harry smirked.

**A/N: Read and Review (please…)!!!**


	10. Guess Who's Back?

**Love Conquers All**

**Chapter Nine- Guess Who's Back?**

"Percy is in St. Mungo's" Ron approached Hermione and Ginny beside the Gryffindor fire (Harry was beside them too).

"What? How?" Ginny reacted.

"The Cruciatus Curse was used against him, he was attacked in his flat by an unknown Death Eater" Ron answered.

"That's terrible…how is he?" Hermione said.

"Mum said he can't speak yet, the curse gave him a big shock" Ron replied.

"I hate it…all of us are at the edge of death…I want this to end" Hermione's eyes gave out a minimum amount of tears.

"One day all of this will end but I guess we'll have to make most of our precious lives, right Harry?" Ginny faced him.

He looked at her, his was face didn't have any expression.

"So…anyway, N.E.W.T.s are coming!!!" Hermione dried off her tears.

"Are you mental??? The Second War's on the move and you're talking about N.E.W.T.s?" Ron gave her a disgruntled look.

"So what if Voldemort's—you're annoying me with that!---Killing or torturing people? It doesn't mean that we don't have to study for tests unless the school gets attacked or is going to be closed before June" Hermione replied.

"Well I hope _that_ happens" Ron wished.

"And when that happens you'll be the first Gryffindor who'll be killed by You-Know-Who" Ginny spat.

"That's not funny" Ron gave a rude gesture.

"Then stop being a git for once in your life" Ginny snapped.

"Hey guys!" Neville sat with them, carrying his Mimbilus Mimbletonia.

"What's wrong with your plant?" Hermione pointed at Neville's plant, which was oozing out some bluish-green mucus-like substance.

"I've shown it to Professor Sprout she said some plants like this can sometimes predict terrible things by oozing out bluish-green substance" Neville put it on a table.

"Wow, that thing could beat Trewlaney in predicting bad omens" Ron laughed.

"Not funny, Ronald" Ginny scowled at her brother.

"Will the D.A. be back?" Neville asked Harry.

"Of course it will be back" Hermione gave a grin.

"Who said so?" Harry spoke.

"All of us and you're going to teach us, Harry" Hermione said.

"Thanks for the offer but no thank you, I've got other things to do that matters" He replied.

"Like what?" One of them asked.

"I'm not telling you"

"Why can't you tell us? We're worried about you already!" Hermione shouted, everyone's head turned to them.

"Why'd you give a damn anyway?"

"Because we are you friends" Ginny answered.

"Yes, Harry. We _are_ your friends and we got your back, we want to be with you in fighting Voldemort (Ron whimpered causing Hermione to give him a look). We need you to teach us, we need you in Dumbledore's Army. It will never work without you as our leader" Hermione held him.

"If you're worried about our safety, DO NOT BE, because we want to fight with you 'til the end, mate" Ron moved closer.

"Ronald! That was the cleverest thing that I've ever heard from you!" Ginny praised.

"Sod off, Gin!"

"So are you going to teach us, Harry?" Neville asked. The whole Common Room's eyes were now set at him.

Harry stood up and left the Common Room.

"Hello Harry" Luna appeared from nowhere.

"Hi" He had an urge to mutter.

"I have heard that the D.A. is back and I am really happy about it," She said.

"It's not back" He replied.

"Oh, I was expecting- never mind- what is that on your left arm?" She was able to notice a wee bit part of the Dark Mark.

"Never you mind" He hid it with his sleeve and left.

Pissed with everything around him, he found himself in the Riddle House.

"Ahh…I am please to see you again, Harry" Voldemort greeted. "I have a task for you tonight"

"What is it, my Lord?" Harry asked.

"You will be the commander for tonight, you will lead your fellow Death Eaters to set free those others who are in Azkaban. The plan will be at work 12 midnight" Voldemort's chilly voice said.

Harry nodded and left.

"Herm-io-ninny!!" Someone shouted.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend; Hermione turned back and saw someone approaching her from the Three Broomsticks.

"Krum? V-Viktor Krum??" Hermione could not believe her eyes.

"Yez it iz me" He replied.

Ron came out of Honeyduke's. "Guess who's back?" Ginny whispered at him.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I am living vere already, just moved a veek ago" Viktor replied.

"Why'd you move?" Hermione was curious.

"Quidditch. I'm the new seeker of Pride of Protee," He answered.

"You mean _Pride of Portree_" Ron said.

"Ah, yez…sorry about 'zat, so vhere is the great Harry Potter?"

"We have no idea where he is" Ginny answered.

"Oh vell, see you again!!!" He left.

Luna and Neville approached the three of them.

"You know I saw something on Harry's left arm" Luna said.

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"I don't know…it looked like a wound to me" She replied.

"We'll have to check on that," Hermione said.

It was already 12 midnight, Harry along with 12 other Death Eater positioned themselves. Harry gave the signal and everyone started to set the captives free.

"Morsemodre!" Harry conjured the Dark Mark, which matched the dimness of the sky.

In less than ten minutes, Aurors came.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Dolohov! Leave with the captives, the others and I will handle this" Harry shouted.

"Potter…excellent…I knew you'd come to the aid of the Dark Lord" Lucius Malfoy said.

"Enough with the talking! Leave now!" He commanded.

Everyone started to duel, Harry is dueling with Shacklebolt.

"Crucio! Stupefy!" Harry shouted. Only two aurors were left, all of them apparated.

**ALL CELLS OF DEATH EATERS, EMPTY!**

This headline reached the Daily Prophet the next day.

The old members gathered around the Gryffindor table after they have read the article.

"Reform the D.A.!" Ernie started. Everyone started to chant: "Reform the D.A.," not caring on what the teachers will do. Fortunately, the teachers did not to anything but continue their meal.

Harry's mind is now confused.

"_Reform the stupid army, that will be part of my plan" _Voldemort hissed in Harry's mind.

"FINE! I WILL reform the Army! Now can everybody shut up?" Harry shouted.

Everyone shut their mouths.

Voldemort may be back, his Death Eaters are back, but there was still one thing that they are happy about: **Dumbledore's Army is back!!!!**

**A/N: Hope you loved it!!! Read and Review(they're really important to me)!!! DEATHLY HALLOWS IS COMING...NOOOO...I CAN'T ACCEPT IT!!!**


	11. Reading Minds

**A/N: I think this is a wee spoiler (forgive me) or NOT but something in Deathly Hallows gave me confidence to write more about something.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the HP and his world, it's J.K.'s and we all know that not a single fan fiction can beat her original story (is there? If there is, tell me, hahaha).**

**Love Conquers All**

**Chapter Ten-Reading Minds**

Everyone's bothering Harry since the day he had agreed on reforming Dumbledore's Army. Professor McGonagall made the D.A. an official Hogwarts Student's Organization in memory of the late Professor Dumbledore.

"So, Harry, I made a schedule for the meetings. First one's tomorrow, then on the second we will accept more members" Hermione walked with him. "And I almost forgot, we are going to use the two unused classrooms in the 7th floor. I made some enchantments with Professor McGonagall so that it'll be turned into a one big classroom"

"Yeah, okay" He muttered.

"What are you planning to teach us?" She asked.

"Dunno…maybe just a review of what we did last year" He replied.

"Good idea" She gave him a thumbs-up.

Harry's Dark Mark started to burn, he started clutching it.

"Is there something wrong with your arm?" Hermione tried to examine it but he shoved his arm away from her.

"Nothing, it's just nothing. I have to go" He walked fast and straight to the Room of Requirement where he could use the portkey to go to the Riddle House.

In a matter of minutes, he arrived.

"Another brilliant plan of mine will be handled by you, Harry. I have told you to reform that Dumbledore's Army, remember?" Harry nodded.

"I want you to teach them and at the same time, research about their weaknesses. It will be useful to us one day…for torture" Voldemort gave a sinister laugh. Harry does not know why but he started to laugh with him too.

He felt a bit liberated, there was something in him…it was hungry for power. He felt a liking to attack someone.

"I will teach you Legilimency, Harry. I want you to master it" Voldemort suddenly said.

The first Dumbledore's Army meeting started for the old members.

"Okay everyone, we will review the spells that we did before" Harry announced.

"Aren't we going to learn new ones?" Zacharias Smith complained.

"We will but it would be better if we review the old ones since we are going to have new members" Harry replied.

"Can't the new members have different meetings?" Smith said.

Before Harry could jinx him, Ron said, "Shut up, Smith! Didn't you hear him? We are going to review the old spells and soon we will learn new ones so go out of this room if you'll do nothing but complain"

Ron and Zacharias glared at each other.

"Okay, stop that now." Hermione stood between Ron and Zacharias.

The meeting ended but Ron and Zacharias were still glaring at each other. Harry went directly to the Riddle House and started his lessons on Legilimency.

Fast-forward to a month later that the D.A. started, the cold November air came to the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry was able to master Legilimency; it's no doubt he has turned into a fast learner when it comes to the Dark Arts.

"_I think you should put Legilimency into work now that you have fully-mastered it in a month" _Voldemort hissed. _"I want you to get into Severus' mind"_

"Who?" Harry was not sure of what he heard.

"Severus Snape… I want you to explore his mind"

And so, he did what exactly he told him to do so. Harry was enjoying himself right now, grinning, exploring the mind of a slimy git. He had seen Snape's worst memories, which mostly deals with his Godfather, Sirius, and father, James.

"Quite enjoying isn't it?" Voldemort asked once Harry stopped.

Harry wiped of his grin and nodded.

"You may leave, Harry, I want you to use Legilimency to see the weaknesses of your so-called _Dumbledore's Army_" He commanded.

Harry did leave the room but he wandered of to the graveyard, where there stood the tombstones of Voldemort's filthy muggle family.

He kicked a stone, he heard rustle. He wore his Death Eater mask, just in case someone from the Order was somewhere near. There was a slight _crack_ and Mundungus Fletcher attacked him from the back.

"I have fina'y caught a Death Eater!" The oaf shouted.

"You thieving fool_Crucio!_" Mundungus screamed in pain.

"It can't be!" Fletcher shouted. "'Arry izdat you?"

Harry was petrified. _How did he know? Was he trailing him all this time?_

"I am not that scum Potter, fool" He answered.

"Nah. You are 'Arry, I could tell it from yeh voice" Mundungus said.

"Lies! _Crucio!_"

Dung took off his mask after taking the pain. "You has made a terrible mistake"

"I did, didn't I? _Legilimens!_" Since he cannot afford to kill him yet, he decided to mingle with his mind, and changed the scenes that recently just happened. He made him unconscious and casted his body somewhere, where it is not obvious.

After that scene, Harry decided to go back to Hogwarts. Having the knowledge of Legilimency, he decided to try it on to other students without being notice. It seemed like all of them has similar fears: Voldemort.

Harry knew it was enough for tonight, he had grown tired and weary, but his homeworks were not done yet. He went in the Gryffindor Common Room and saw Hermione carefully reading a book on Runes.

He sat across her, made his homeworks and did not dare to start a conversation.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Roaming around, why?" He replied.

"No! You weren't anywhere in the grounds!" She argued.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I checked your Marauder's Map" She replied.

"So what?" He said.

"I'm scared for you!" She half-shouted.

"Oh _really?_" Harry raised an eyebrow with disbelief.

"Yes! I am indeed scared for you and I am confident enough to know that you have hidden something from us and I will not be at peace 'til you tell me about it and if you won't really tell me about it then I will have to find it out myself" She put her book down, tears started to fall.

"What's happening?" Ron and Ginny came.

"Nothing" Hermione dried off her tears as Ron clasped his arms around her.

Ginny sat next to Harry and held his hand. He shook it away and stood up; it is as if she has some kind of virus or something. They looked at each other for a long time.

Ginny hurriedly went to her room and Ron did the same, complaining about how his neck hurts from school tension. Then the time came when he and Hermione were alone again.

_I am confident enough to know that you have hidden something from us_

This repeated in Harry's head, he was curious on what Hermione have known and so he did something he did not want to do intentionally.

"_Legilimens!" _In his head, he said. He made it possible for Hermione not to feel anything while her mind is being read.

A gobsmacked face came to Harry once he had read Hermione's mind and have seen some of her memories.

He never knew…never ever knew that…that Hermione didn't like him just as friends…but more than that.

**A/N: Hope you loved it!!! Read & Review!! **


	12. Mission Impossible

**A/N: I have a BETA...woohoo!!! but this chap and the previous chaps aren't edited yet...i just want to post this chap...next chap will coming soon!!!**

**Love Conquers All**

**Chapter Eleven-Mission Impossible**

Harry felt sick reading people's mind. He thought it was fun reading people's minds and everything but he rather got sick on having the knowledge that what the people are thinking about now is the second war and if it were not the war it would be 'love'.

Love, everyone thought of nothing but falling in love, crushes and having a date or boyfriend/girlfriend. This made Harry remember what he had read on Hermione's mind days ago and the thought of it is making him a little bit confuse.

However, it's not only that. Ginny seemed to be desperate to have him back. Every now and then, if ever they meet each other along the hallways or in the corridor, Ginny would ask him if he still loves him. Harry's reply would be nothing but a shrug or nothing at all then Ginny would give him a frown or burst out into tears.

One Sunday night after finishing their homeworks, Ron tried to confront him.

"What's with you and my sister?" Ron asked him.

"Nothing, why?" He did not meet Ron's glare.

"That's the problem, nothing's going on" Ron said, his tone seemed to be filled with angst.

"What are you trying to implement?"

"My sister loves you, mate. She's been crying since last summer" Ron's tone wasn't that angry already, it was calm.

"When I ended our relationship, I told her the main reason on why we have to end it up" Harry gave a deep breath, calming himself so that he won't be able to jinx Ron's stupid face because of his fucking questions, which is really pissing him right now.

"My sister just want to know if you still love her, seriously, can't you answer that simple question?" Ron said, Hermione came in the common room.

"To you it's simple, to me it's not. Why do you care anyway? It's your sister's love life and my love life. I didn't even make any single comment about you and Hermione dating" With this Hermione flushed.

"We know it's Ginny's love life but she's my sister and I'm concerned with her actions lately" Ron replied.

"Yeah right" Harry muttered under his breath.

"You see, Harry, Ginny's been crying all the time. She just wants to know if you still love her or not. She needs your answer." Hermione finally spoke.

"What's the use? If I tell her, it'll just be the same, she'll cry" Harry spat.

"So you admit that you don't love her anymore?" Ron questioned.

Harry didn't say anything. Maybe _he _does not love Ginny anymore and the only thing that he still cares for her is because she is a Weasley and the Weasleys were such great friends to him.

"We're your best friends, at least tell us if you still love her or not. Tell us the truth" Hermione's voice was shaky. She doesn't want to hear him say, "Yes, I still love Ginny."

"Maybe I don't love her anymore" It went out of Harry's mouth, Ginny was there and heard what he had just said. It was deafening to her, she wasn't sure if she was awake or asleep. She bursted into tears, Hermione comforted her.

Ron, who saw his sister looking like Cho before (a human hosepipe), gave him an uppercut but unfortunately, for him, Harry was able to block it.

Ron pointed his wand at Harry's chest.

"Go ahead, hex me" Harry said sinisterly.

"No, Ron, don't" Hermione cried. Ron raised his wand higher, now in Harry's eye level. Harry pointed his wand too, both of them glared at each other.

"Take back what you have said" Ron said angrily.

"I can't, you told me to tell the truth, what do you think was I suppose to do…lie? For her sake?" He pointed his other hand at Ginny.

"Yes, you could have spared her feelings!" Ron shouted.

"And then what? It will be a happily ever after thing to her? I can't do that, Ron, because I don't care about falling in love anymore." Harry shouted back.

"Stop that! Thanks, Ron but it has no use anymore" Ginny moved away from Hermione.

Hermione got Ron and the both of them stayed away; they meant to do that so that Ginny could talk to Harry, privately.

Ginny lead Harry outside the common room and in the D.A. classroom.

"Were those real? Those words that you've said a while ago?" She looked at him.

"What do you think?" Harry looked away. Ginny cried so hard, the pain was so inhuman to her.

"But…I thought you love me" She weakly said.

"I don't love you anymore like I did before. I care for you because you're my best friend's sister and that's it, nothing more" He replied.

"Why don't you love me anymore? It's because of Hermione, isn't it?" She asked.

"What?"

"You love her don't you? Since she got together with Ron, you started to feel jealous" She said without hesitation.

"You're wrong. I don't love you and Hermione is not the reason why. There are important things that matters to me right now and my love life is surely not on the list" He left her.

He made sure she wasn't or anyone wasn't following him through his Marauder's Map. He went to the Room of Requirement, wherein he can apparate or use a portkey to go to the Riddle House.

Ginny stared blankly into space as she walked out of the room. She just suffered an unforgettable heartbreak. She did not care where her feet are leading her, she wants to be alone and cry her heart out.

She bumped into someone, Tom Tyrell.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking" She apologized and looked at him. Tom was staring deeply into her eyes.

"I'm sorry too, I have to go" Tom rubbed his eyes.

"_That was weird_" Tom thought, _"But could it be?"_

He admitted it was the first time he casted his eyes on Ginny closely but could it be that he had felt something when he looked at her eyes filled with misery and pain, he could tell that her pain could be somewhat related to his. His pain was because of a loss and hers too. He continued walking and tried to forget about it.

Harry went in Voldemort's room.

"_You're late"_ He spoke in parsletongue.

"_Something…happened" _Harry replied.

"You will not be having a lesson today" Voldemort stood a few inches from him, "but I have a special mission for you"

Harry looked at his red slits and nodded.

"I want you to kill someone using the Killing Curse" His cold voice glided through Harry's ears.

"K-kill someone using the Killing Curse?" Harry repeated.

"Yes, you are a Death Eater. You can do that I presume?"

"Yes, I can" But he cannot, of the entire three unforgivable curse it was the 'Avada Kedavra' that he never dared to perform.

"You may leave, someone will give you a sign on when you'll kill and who'll you're going to kill" Harry nodded and went back to Hogwarts.

He lied down on his bed.

He is going to kill someone with the Killing Curse but it is a mission that is impossible for him.

Will he be able to do it?

He hoped it wouldn't be anyone close to him.

**A/N: Read and review!!!!**


	13. If You Kill A Weasley Then You’re WithMe

**Love Conquers All**

**Chapter Twelve-If You Kill A Weasley Then You're With Me**

Harry Potter was alone sitting on the fresh green grass feeling the cold wind rush through him. It was just last night that Voldemort had ordered him to kill someone. But who? Until now, he was not informed nor did Voldemort gave him any signs on who that someone is. A theory that he had thought last night stated that possibly, he would kill not only one but more than that. He laid down and closed his eyes.

"Um, excuse me" Harry opened his eyes and found Hermione, slightly 7 inches from his face.

"What do you want? If you want to talk about the whole 'Ginny' thing just fuck off 'cause I am not interested and you'll just piss me off," He rudely said and stood up.

"There's no use of talking to me with a rude vocabulary, I was just going to ask if I could sit with you and obviously you don't want me here so I'll just go and leave" She rolled her eyes and left.

"Fine!" Harry shouted. His dark mark started to burn. He went straight to the Room of Requirement and 'portkeyed' to the Riddle House.

He found Draco waiting for him outside of Voldemort's room.

"Why do you think he's calling us now?" Harry asked.

"We are having a meeting…all of us" Draco replied.

"Welcome everyone! Have a seat" They heard Voldemort shouted as they went in.

"We will just wait for one more" Voldemort continued.

"One more? Aren't we complete?" Draco asked the other death eater beside him as he tried to do a head count.

There was a loud crack and Bellatrix Lestrange appeared.

"Bellatrix is alive?" Harry turned to Draco but it was to late. Draco had embraced his aunt.

"You're alive…b-but how?" the confused Draco looked at his aunt.

"Of course I am! The Dark Lord faked my death and killed your mother" She proudly gave her reply.

"But they found your dead body"

"It was just a muggle with powerful enchancements to look like me" She pointed at her face.

"You didn't save your own sister?" Draco gave a strained expression, remembering his mother.

"The Dark Lord's words are laws, my dear nephew. As a Death Eater we must always obey him" She bowed down to the Dark Lord.

"Thank you, Bellatrix, which reminds me why we are here" He started to look at Harry. "We all know that Harry is in our side and today he will have the honour of being recognized as my right hand if he fulfills my task for him"

Everyone started to whisper.

"Harry will murder someone with the killing curse," Voldemort said. Everyone's eyes were shot at Harry.

"My Lord, who will I kill?" Harry asked.

"You will kill a Weasley" Those words started to chill the spines of Harry.

"Kill Arthur, Potter, and perhaps all the male Weasleys so that their bloodline will end" Lucius Malfoy spoke.

"Kill their only daughter!" Alecto shouted, Draco felt unease and gripped his knuckles.

"Or kill the one that's staying in St. Mungo's that would be easy" Dolohov said from beside him.

"Enough! Let him decide. I also want you to kill someone from the Order and Draco will be your partner in doing this" Voldemort commanded.

Draco looked at Harry and they both nodded at each other. This is the real beginning of a friendship between to former rivals.

"I was wondering who are you going to kill?" Malfoy transformed himself to Tom Tyrell when they went back to Hogwarts.

"I was thinking I should finish off Ginny, she's bothering me," Harry sounded like he was joking.

"What did you say?" Draco said as if he was angry or something like that.

"Something wrong with you? It sounded like you were offended or something" Harry asked, they were in the Gryffindor Tower already.s

Draco turned speechless and walked ahead when Ron appeared.

Harry and Ron went in the common room together and found Hermione.

"You seemed to be so close to Tom. Are you planning to change your best friends too? Since you've just had a change of heart?" Ron said.

"What? I don't- why? Does it matter?" Harry felt annoyed.

"I was just telling you" Ron replied and looked at Hermione, who was sort of trying to calm him down.

"Yeah right shut up or else I'll kill you in front of your bloody girl friend" Harry muttered.

"What did you say?" Ron asked.

"Nothing" Harry went in the boys' dormitory.

Tom went in the library to do his research. He hated the Weasleys, their whole lot but there was something inside him once he heard Ginny's name.

"Sorry" A girl bumped her, books fell on the floor. He helped her.

"It's okay" He looked at her, her eyes were red and puffy.

She stood up and sat somewhere.

"Um, Weas- I mean Ginny…Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked.

"No I don't mind you could sit here" She hid her face.

"I was wondering…what happened to you?" He had this feeling to talk to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes are red and puffy, it's obvious that you were crying," He answered.

"Something happened to me yesterday" She weakly replied.

"Is it okay if you tell me about it?"

Ginny didn't say anything.

"Sorry. I just thought that maybe you want someone to talk to" Weird, could this be a new Draco Malfoy

"It's okay and I want to talk to someone about it…"

She told him everything. He comforted her when she started to burst into tears all the time.

Could this be a beginning of true love??

Meanwhile Ron, Harry, and Hermione were making their essays near on the table, near the Gryffindor fireplace.

"_You will kill a Weasley" _These words echoed through Harry's ears. He was still nervous on using the Killing Curse for her never killed someone with it. He was shaking.

_Mrs. Weasley?_

_Mr.Weasley?_

_Bill?_

_Charlie?_

_Percy?_

_Fred?_

_George?_

_Ron?_

_Ginny? _

Which Weasley will he kill? It seemed too impossible for him to kill one of them or is it?

"_You are a death eater…you can do anything…you can kill anyone, anytime…not one of them will know" _The voice in his head was talking to him. Harry half-grinned.

He is a death eater, no one will know except for the other death eaters but that's it. No one would blame or suspect him if he kills someone after all he's 'The Chosen One'. Who would dare suspect the only person who could save the world?

Ron looked at his best mate, something's terribly wrong with him and it's not only him who have noticed it. Hermione did notice it too before but now they think he's gone completely out of control.

**A/N: Read&Review!!!**


	14. Murder

**A/N: Sorry for a really late update…my PC just got repaired…hope you're not mad at me**

**Love Conquers All**

**Chapter Thirteen-Murder**

Their plan was simple. They would pay Percy Weasley a visit in St. Mungo's under another disguise.

It was one bright Hogsmeade holiday, everyone is there but of all the seventh years only two were not in the village. Draco and Harry apparated to the Malfoy Manor and met with Yaxley and Bellatrix.

"You have never used the killing curse?" Yaxley asked. Harry nodded. He put down a large crate.

"You will practice on these arachnids" Yaxley casted one out of the crate. Harry pointed his wand at the creature. It was running around.

" A-Avada K-Ke-dav-ra" He stuttered. The curse did not hit the creature instead it bounced off from the floor and hit one of the portraits that was hanging on the wall.

"Focus, Potter, Focus!!! Don't you want your job to be done well? Do not be afraid of it…you are in control…do it well and you will get a wonderful feeling. Now be ready for another round," Yaxley scolded. Harry close his eyes, took a deep breath and then after a slight moment he opened his eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!" And the tarantula remained motionless and never moved. He glanced at Yaxley, who gave him an approving nod, then glanced at Bellatrix. She was clapping her hands, she opened the crate and all of the tarantulas were crawling around.

"Avada Kedavra!" She killed on of it. "Kill everything!" She commanded to him. Harry nodded and did what she had commanded him to do so. A sense of guilt and nervousness first came to him but soon it faded and power was in his heart. Bellatrix was still clapping as green lights ejected from his wand, killing those helpless creatures.

Meanwhile in Hogsmeade Village…

"There you are! I've been looking for you this whole bloody time!" Ron approached Hermione. She stayed a few feet away from the Shrieking Shack.

"Sorry" She gave a faint smile.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks, we are going to hang out with Ginny and where is Harry anyway?" He asked.

"He's not here" She replied.

"Really? Why? I didn't notice"

"I don't know, Ron, I didn't get the chance to ask him. He was acting a bit strange a while ago, he was like nervous about something," She answered.

"Let's just go and have a butterbeer or perhaps a firewhiskey" He tried to drag her.

"You go ahead, I'm not sure if I feel like drinking" She said.

"Okay…see you later" He left.

Yaxley, Bella, Harry and Draco drank a potion to disguise themselves. They went inside St. Mungo's and into Percy Weasley's Ward. Bellatrix and Draco stupefied anyone who they might think suspicious. Yaxley and Harry arrived in the ward.

"Kill him...before someone sees us" Yaxley growled.

The hairs at the back of his neck stood, he pointed his wand at the Weasley.

"_Harry…kill him…KILL HIM NOW!"_ A voice in parseltongue spoke in his head.

"We're running out of time!!!!" Bella shouted.

_Kill_

_Kill_

_Murder_

_Murder him_

_The Killing Curse…use it!!!_

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Green light projected in the room and Percy's eyes were lifeless already.

"Mosmodre!" Yaxley shouted and then all of them went under their invisibility cloaks. Harry managed to go out of the ward when suddenly he heard a shriek. It was Molly Weasley. Bill and Mr. Weasley followed her.

"Percy! No! My son! He's not dead!" Her cries were loud and could be heard clearly.

"We can't do anything anymore, Molly" Mr. Weasley tried to comfort her.

"How? How did they manage to kill him here?" Bill asked.

"No one knows" Mr. Weasley answered.

"The deatheater who killed my son will pay!!!" That was the last of what Harry had heard but then not a single pain or guilt came to him. He merely grinned and escaped with the others. Draco had notice that he was going in another way when they already arrived in the busy streets of London.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"Off to murder Mundungus"

"You don't even know his whereabouts"

"Just go ahead with Yaxley and Bella…_I_ will handle _this_ MYSELF"

"Fine" Draco ran.

Harry walked. He knew where the scum is right now. 12 Grimmauld Place. Mundungus must be nicking some of Black's stuff right now. He went to an empty alley and apparated on the front door. He blasted the door open and found Mundungus trying to get some stuff from a cupboard.

"Move over, you're blocking my light!" Mundungus said.

"Hello Dung"

"Why…Hey there Harry…aren't you suppose to be in school? What's the wand for?" He faced Harry, who was pointing a wand at him.

"Did you know that criminals should be punished? _You_ should be punished."

"Don't muck around, Harry"

"I'm not"

_Avada Kedavra!_

"You're body will rot here, scumbag" Harry left.

Draco and Harry went back to Hogwarts and stayed in the library, pretending to finish their homework.

"Were you able to find him?" Draco transformed himself into Tom secretly.

"Yes"

"And?"

"He's dead"

"Do you think the authorities will find out about that?"

"Don't think so. I reckon it would take weeks"

"Percy Weasley…he's dead and his parents were there"

"Who cares about them Malfo- I mean Tom?"

"Nothing" Tom muttered, an image of Ginny mourning appeared in his head.

Aurors were now surrounding the whole crime scene.

"You didn't see anyone else?" Kingsley asked the Weasleys.

"No…we went in and we saw- oh my son is dead! – And the dark mark" Mrs. Weasley wasn't able to speak well.

"We only saw the Dark Mark and his dead body. No other person was in here," Bill answered.

"There is no possible trace of who the deatheater might be. Why do you think he they chose your son? " Dawlish said.

"Well, we're not sure but then maybe they killed Percy because our family is linked to Harry Potter" Mr. Weasley spoke.

"Arthur! Never blame Harry! The Deatheaters kill anyone they want to kill" Mrs. Weasley scolded him.

"Calm down, Molly, and I am not blaming Harry for Percy's death" Arthur replied.

**A/N: That's all for this chapter!!! Read & Review!!**


	15. Percy's Funeral

**A/N: thanks for the reviews!!!!**

**Love Conquers All**

**Chapter Fourteen-Percy's Funeral**

"Percy's dead" Ginny eyes were bursting in tears. She ran to Tom Tyrell for comfort. Somehow, she felt like he was just her only friend.

"W-what? I'm sorry…" Tom's face showed concern.

"I know he's a prat but he shouldn't have died just like that!" She threw he arms around him. He hugged her back, touching her beautiful red hair. A sudden thought came to him.

"Ron…I have to talk to you privately" Hermione whispered. Ron followed; he was carrying an unopened envelope with a disgruntled look.

"I have something to tell you to but you go ahead first" He spoke.

"I'm breaking up with you, Ron" It was bitter for her to tell him that. "I don't think this is right, I just don't feel anything for you. I love you only as a friend"

Ron had this sad look on his face; it was as if he was about to cry. He opened the letter from Bill.

_Dear Ron,_

_I have also sent Ginny this letter. I hate to tell you this but a tragedy happened. Percy was found dead in his ward, killed by a brutal deatheater. Mum's still upset. Funeral is in 5 days, we will talk to the headmistress to excuse you and Ginny. Harry and Hermione can join as well, if they wanted to._

_Please take care of Ginny and yourself._

_-Bill-_

"Ron…are you alright? Sorry, I must be really terrible" Hermione said, Ron's was staring blankly into space.

"It's Percy…"

"What? What about him?" She was confused.

"He's…dead" Hermione was horror-struck. Harry came into the common room. He looked at Hermione then Ron's face.

"The news must have reached them," He thought. He looked at them with evil in his eyes.

"Harry…" Hermione approached him. "News just came in to Ron by letter…Percy's dead"

"What? How? Why?" He was an actor at this moment.

"A deatheater killed him in his ward" Ron answered.

"Sorry" Harry gave a convincing concerned look.

"Do you want attend his funeral?" Ron asked both of them.

"Sure we will…right Harry? Harry?" Harry had left.

Harry dashed into his room. His dark mark was burning. He looked at his window. A dark owl, so dark it looked like a crow or something, perched on it.

To Harry Potter. The envelope addressed him. He opened it and read.

_The Dark Lord wants to meet you in the graveyard in six days_

_-Bellatrix_

And then the dark mark appeared out of thin air. The letter shimmered into green sparks and exploded into bits of dust.

Ginny was still crying with Tom beside her.

"Thanks for the moral support" She gave a soft smile.

"No problem" Tom replied. Guess someone's forgetting something here.

"I have to go…I have to talk to my brother" She rubbed her eyes.

Ginny was heading to the portrait hole but she met her brother along the way.

"Ron…" She clung to her brother.

"It's okay, Gin, maybe it's just his time to die" Ron replied.

"How did the deatheater go in his ward? Don't they have any security or something?" She asked whilst more tears fell.

"I don't know…let's owl Bill," He suggested.

"Ron! Ginny!" Someone called out. They turned around and found Bill.

"How'd you get here?" Ron asked.

"Hey…I was a student here once, McGonagall gave me the permission to visit you" Bill replied.

"Bill! How did it happened?" Ginny hugged him so tight.

"Well…we found him dead when we were about to visit him. Mum's still crying right now" He sighed. "Where's Harry and Hermione?"

The hearings of Hermione's name suddenly made Ron remember something: they've broken up.

"I reckon she's in the library and he's somewhere out there" Ron replied.

"Come on…we'll talk in Hagrid's hut" They left the Gryffindor tower and met Harry and Hermione along their way to Hagrid's. All five of them sat around Hagrid's cosy home.

"He'll be buried in the backyard," Bill mentioned.

"Five days from now is a Saturday right?" Hermione asked. Bill nodded.

"Why are you so passive?" He asked Harry.

"It's my fault, He's dead" Harry replied.

"No it's not, Harry" Hermione answered.

_What the hell did you just said, Harry?_ The voice in his said spoke.

_Just keep your cool and don't be obvious._

"You two going with us? We leave Friday night"

"Sure…why not?" She gave assurance.

Friday night came. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny packed some of their clothes and used the floo network. One by one they arrived in the Burrow with a teary Mrs. Weasley welcoming them near the fireplace.

"I offer you my condolences, Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said.

"I appreciate that, dear…Harry!" She turned to him.

Everyone sat silent around the table, looking so peaceful. Fleur was there, crying, even thought it's obviously just pure acting just to give some sympathy to her mother-in-law.

"Well…tonight's the last night of Percy's wake" Arthur raised his glass of red wine. "To Percy"

"To Percy" Everyone followed except for Mrs. Weasley who sobbed more and broke her glass.

"It iz time for ved! Itz getting late" Fleur announced, her English still needs improving. Harry yawned and climbed the stairs, everyone followed.

In the funeral, everyone looked pleasant and presentable. Mr. Weasley and the twins comforted Mrs. Weasley. Ministry of Magic employees were there and so is the Minister.

"_Percy Ignatius Weasley lived a very short life…" _Someone was talking but Harry didn't pay any attention. His was attention was caught by Kingsley who was looking at him.

"Does he know the murderer? Am I busted?" He thought. Kingsley smiled at him and Harry ignored him.

The funeral ended so fast but there was still one thing that the authorities didn't know. Tomorrow, Harry will have a meeting with Lord Voldemort. Will it be about his good job killing them or is there a plot yet to be brewed.

**A/N: Read and review!**


	16. The Devil Within

**Love Conquers All**

**Chapter Fifteen- The Devil Within**

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron went back to Hogwarts at dawn. Ron and Ginny went to sleep whilst the other two did something else.

Hermione went to the Head Room and stayed there. Her mind is filled with immense thoughts. Minute by minute, tears started to roll down her cheeks. She is planning to talk to Harry right now. In her hand is the Marauder's Map.

"I Solemnly swear that I am up to no good" 

She saw dotted footsteps of Harry walking around but he is with someone, Malfoy. Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked at it again, she wasn't having any illusions. She went out of the Head Room and only found Tom in the place where she saw Harry and Malfoy in the map.

"Hey, Tom" She greeted.

"Err…Hello, H-hermione!" He replied. She looked around. Harry must have left somewhere. She looked at the map again and followed where Harry was.

"Harry" She went in the Head Room again.

"What do you want?" He faced her.

"I used your marauder's map and found Malfoy," She said.

"Maybe the map's lying"

"The map never lies, remember?" She went closer to him.

"What are you doing?" He roughly said. They could feel each other's breath.

"Harry, what's going on? You've changed!" She hugged him; he could feel her tears flowing. He stiffened but never let go of her; all he did was listen to what she said. Maybe he could just do that for a while so that she won't notice that he is going to meet someone in the graveyard.

She stopped talking. She moved an inch away. She held his hand and looked deeply into his emerald eyes. Her spirits were sort of high today and this was going to be the best moment of her life. She drew her face closer. They were both in ardour as Hermione planted a kiss on him. He never expected this. He could stop her but he did not. He kissed her back. They were like lovers played by destiny.

Harry came back to his senses and broke free.

"Harry…" Hermione spoke. "I'm in love with you"

And that was what Harry had feared the most. At this moment, the real Harry Potter came back but then in a single snap, he went back to the deatheater Harry.

"No" He said.

"Yes, I do love you" She took hold of his left sleeve. She noticed something. Harry shoves it away but instead there was a small cut on the sleeve.

Hermione's face was in an unbelievable shock. She saw the dark mark.

"You're not Harry!" She shouted.

"No…I am Harry"

"But-" She broke down. "Harry's not a deatheater"

"It's me, Hermione. You can't do anything about it"

"I don't believe this"

"Then don't. I'm going, I am not wasting my time with you" He left.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To my master" And then he disappeared. Hermione stayed motionless. Her expectations were wrong.

He arrived in the Graveyard, looking around and waiting for Voldemort to come.

"Harry…" Voldemort was near his father's tomb. Harry bowed down.

"You have proven that you really are loyal to me. Joining me was the best thing to do" Voldemort spoke. "Now, it is time for you to be my heir"

Harry looked at him cluelessly.

"We will attack Hogwarts as soon as possible" He announced. Harry's dark mark burned and so did his scar.

"Will I be your accomplice?" He asked.

"Of course you will be but before I tell you the rest of the details," Voldemort muttered something and brandished his wand. There were red and green lights everywhere. Some dark thing went out of Voldemort. It was like a shadowy version of him. Harry knelt on the cold ground. His scar and dark mark was still burning, digging through his flesh. The pain was unbearable. His whole body started to tremble; he let out a scream of pain. Then the dark mark appeared on the sky, the clouds grew darker and swirled like phantoms. The other death eaters gathered around. Voldemort and his shadowy twin were still there. He was muttering some sort of dark incantation, the shadowy figure started to go around him. Harry had gone blind. He could only see darkness.

And then something happened.

His scar burst open. The pain cannot be explained. His felt numb, he could feel his blood rushing from the veins to the opening of the scar. He screamed. The death eaters started to bow down and followed what Voldemort had muttered a while ago. Lightning started to strike everywhere, there was rain pouring hard. The pain caused by the scar was still there.

The shadowy figure was encircling Harry; it created some sort of effect that looked like tornado. It made Harry rose up high in the air, making his scar open more. Then the figure went inside Harry through the scar's opening. As the figure's entering into his body was pending, memories fluttered in Harry's head. It was mostly the deaths that he witnessed: His parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Cedric and his two victims. The other was his unforgettable kiss with Hermione and a vision of her…cold and dead.

He fell on the ground. The rain stopped and the clouds went back to its joyful ambience.

Harry stood up and opened his eyes. He could see Bellatrix approaching and hailing him.

"What happened?" He spoke to Voldemort. Voldemort was high in pride.

"I have ripped a part of my soul and transferred it to you" He said in his cold voice.

Harry's dark mark was gone, he noticed. Around his scar was dried blood. His eyes would alternately shift to a blood red colour then to emerald green and vice versa. He looked at himself on the mirror. He was pale–looking but when his eyes are green, it is still perfect.

"_You are my new heir"_Something or someone had spoken from within him.

**A/N: That's all! Tell me what you think about this chapter, I was in a dark, high and weird mood when I wrote it. Read and Review!**


	17. The Golden Phoenix

**Love Conquers All**

**Chapter Sixteen- The Golden Phoenix**

"_Potter…"_

It was his History of Magic class. They were talking about the Vampire-Werewolves war of the Fourteenth century. His pupils had turned red again; he slowly raised his left sleeve and saw his dark mark slowly appearing.

Hermione, his seatmate, witnessed the changing of his eye colour to blood red. "Harry? Are you okay?" She concernedly asked. He didn't reply. He was sweating furiously.

"_We will attack Hogwarts tonight"_

"Is there a problem, Mr. Potter?" Binns asked.

"I don't feel well…I need to see Madame Pomfrey" He left the class. Everyone watched him go.

"Harry!" Hermione followed him without the teacher's consent.

Harry broke into the headmistress's office and used her fireplace. "Riddle House!" He muttered and vanished.

Hermione wasn't able to track him. She was already filled with worries. Her heart was beating fast. Along the way, she found Tonks.

"Tonks! You're here, good!" She panted.

"Wotcher, Hermione! Aren't you supposed to be in class?" She greeted.

"We have a problem"

"Problem? What is it?" Tonks was curious.

"He's a deatheater."

"Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief.

She nodded.

"Where is he?"

"Off to see Voldemort, I reckon they're attacking Hogwarts tonight" Hermione answered. "Please promise you will never tell anyone about him"

"I promise" Tonks swore. "Can we stop him?"

"Not sure yet but we must alert the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic. I will go and call Dumbledore's army and at the same time look for him too" Hermione planned. They parted their ways.

Luna and Neville approached Hermione. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing. The D.A. will have a meeting after dinner, spread the word" Hermione announced. They both nodded and left.

"Attacking Hogwarts would be a piece of cake. Entering the grounds isn't a problem, it will be freezing could tonight and no one would dare to roam around" Harry spoke.

"Very well, have you ordered the dementors and the werewolves?" Voldemort asked.

"Werewolves wouldn't be necessary tonight. I have ordered the dementors to guard each possible entrance and exit in the grounds," Harry answered.

"I know you're plan will be a success, Harry"

"Malfoy" Hermione approached Tom.

"I'm not Malfoy, I am Tom, remember?" Tom denied.

"Stop lying you blitherin' idiot!" She caught his left arm, rolled up his sleeve and showed his dark mark.

"Fine. You've caught me red-handed, Granger" He muttered.

"Where's Harry?" She asked.

"Hell do I know?"

"You are his best mate now, you should now" She answered.

"I am not telling you"

"You're his only hope. You're the only one that could save him right now" She tried to plead.

"Fuck off, mudblood, go save him yourself since you love him so much" He spat.

"I'll tell everyone about you're real identity" He snorted. "I'll tell Ginny"

The word 'Ginny' made him gave up. "Fine! I'm telling you!"

"Good" She gave a small smile.

"Never mind…I change my mind," He said.

"I'm going to tell Ginny!"

"Don't give a damn!" She left.

"How did she know?" He asked himself.

Dinner started. Everyone was talking about the upcoming Christmas holidays. Ginny didn't eat dinner with the others. She was anxious for the next Dumbledore's army meeting. She wants to be closer to Harry again. To see him teach her- teach them. Sadness started to fill her. She saw Tom. He looked at her. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a soft sad kiss. She gasped for air. He kissed her back in a slight violent way, then left.

There was a loud explosion. Everyone started to freak out. The teachers gathered them by groups. What feared them the most is the appearing of the dark mark on the enchanted ceiling.

Hermione called out all the old D.A. members and they gathered around the younger ones.

A golden phoenix appeared a few feet from the dark mark. It was the Order of the Phoenix's signal.

"Headmistress, what is wrong?" Slughorn asked.

"Hogwarts is under attack. Quick, Professor, let's lead the students and staff to safety in the underground tunnels Dumbledore had planted years ago" She led the way. Everyone followed.

Hermione and the Dumbledore's Army members went to another direction; she was their temporary leader for the moment.

"Where is Harry?" Everyone started to ask. Hermione stopped walking when they have reached the hall near the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Where's Harry, Hermione?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at her and broke down into tears. "I can't explain it"

"Explain what?"

_Attack them!_

Deatheaters were gathering around them. Everyone cooperated. They were able to stop the deatheaters from getting their lives.

"Tom!" Ginny saw him amongst the deatheaters. He ran. She followed.

Tom stopped, his face started to distort. Ginny's eyes widened, Tom fully transformed into his real image, Draco Malfoy.

"You're- you're Tom?" She started to cry, knowing that her close friend for two or three weeks had betrayed her and is actually an insider.

The D.A. followed by and saw what had happened. Five members tried to hex him but someone had blocked it. He was wearing a hood, his wand pointed at them. Hermione already know who this hooded person is.

"Leave Draco, go join the others, leave this to me. I will take care of this" His cold cruel voice spoke; it was sort of familiar to the D.A. member.

With one last glance at Ginny, Malfoy followed his command and left.

A duel began. Twenty-four versus one. It was not that bloody. Some were unconscious, wounded but no one died.

"Neville, Luna, Ron, Ginny, watch after them. I'm going after him" Hermione stood.

"No, please don't. He's dangerous. He could kill you" Neville tried to force her not to go but she insisted on going.

"You don't want me to kill you, Hermione" He waited.

"I know you won't" She confidently replied. "Please, Harry, don't do this. It's nearly Christmas"

"Like I care!" He snapped.

"Please…" She cried. Harry pointed his wand straight at her, he was shaking.

"You're not evil. You know what you are, Harry. This is not you. Someone's controlling you, don't let it overpower the real Harry. Remember your purpose" She said.

"I am doing my purpose. I am serving the Dark Lord"

"Not that one" She moved closer to him.

"Aren't you afraid of me, mudblood?"

"Why should I be?" She leaned over to him and put a small parcel in his pocket. "I'm giving you my Christmas gift early, it's obvious that you're leaving"

She kissed his cold lips and whispered, " I love you Harry James Potter, I always will. No matter what you are right now. Just remember who you really are, listen to your heart. I will wait for you until you fall back into my life." She gave one last kiss to last this moment of farewell.

There was a flash. Her body fell on the freezing cold floor.

"Hermione!" Neville, Ron and Luna ran to her.

Is she dead?

**A/N: Find out what's next in the next chapter. Read and Review!!!**


	18. Cold Christmas

**A/N: Thanks for your nice reviews…sorry if the previous chapter was like soo in a hurry anyways I am trying to follow your good advices! From this day and so on I will be having late updates since the holidays are over.**

**Love Conquers All**

**Chapter Seventeen: Cold Christmas**

She opened her eyes.

"_Harry" _Was first word that came out of her mouth. Her vision was still blurry and her eyes were trying to get a clearer view, like zooming the lens of a muggle camera.

"Are you feeling any better?" Soon her view was already clear. To her dismay, it was not Harry. It was a redhead. It was Ron.

She half-raised her body and looked at her surroundings. She's in St. Mungo's.

"What happened?" She asked, trying to recover the recent memories that she had.

"Death eaters attacked Hogwarts, _you_ were nearly killed" Luna was there.

"When did this happen again?" Her head hurts like hell.

"Twelve days ago" Neville was there too.

"It's a good thing you survived that curse. A perfect timing that you've awoken today since it is Christmas Eve" Mrs. Weasley forced a smile.

"May I see the paper or any article about the attack in Hogwarts?" Hermione requested.

Ginny took something from the bedside table, her face still looked depressed. Hermione took it with a light smile. When she read it, her smile quickly turned upside down.

Hogwarts was or is a battlefield.

Half of it was filled with shattered hopes on having a peaceful nation. There were some corpses, mostly comprising of Aurors and Deatheaters. There were dead centaurs too; the centaurs had agreed to join the Wizard Allies to fight against Voldemort's deatheaters after Dumbledore's burial months ago.

Hermione turned into the obituaries page. In her batch, the Seventh years, only one died. Ernie MacMillan. Turned out that he took the Killing Curse to save Hannah Abbott's life and now the Abbotts are thanking his family almost everyday with bouquets of flowers and other fancy gifts but everyone knows no one could ever replace or regenerate a dead loved one.

There was also another article hidden amongst the Daily Prophet's pages, it was a special one, entitled: SO FULL OF FEARFUL DREAMS, OF UGLY SIGHTS: The Wizard world's second war and the hopes of peace by Frank Enstein. Hermione quickly read the article and highlighted in her head some lines that she finds useful or anything interesting.

However, there was this group of sentences that made her thoughts froze.

"…_So far our only hope is the Chosen One, The Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. The Ministry has been denying that after the attack (or before it) he'd gone missing. The Minister said he went out of the country to be trained, others say he's dead…"_

She inserted the article back, folded the newspaper and put it back on the bedside table. Her thoughts melted and she dived through it.

Harry Potter.

The minister was obviously lying. She was there when he left. It was only Tonks whom she had told about Harry's state right now. Harry had attacked her and it nearly killed her. She broke down into tears.

"Do you recognise the death eater who attacked you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Do you know where Harry is?"

"We don't know, Hermione, the Minister said he's outside the country but he's obviously lying and some people thinks he's dead. But I think he went somewhere…" Luna answered.

Hermione sighed with relief. _"They don't know yet"_

"Hermione do you think he started looking for _those _things on his own?" Ron said. Of course she knew what he meant. Horcruxes.

It was only Ron and Hermione who knew about Voldemort's horcruxes so there are no surprises if the other lot gets confused on their topic.

"What do you mean by '_those things'_?" Ginny curiously asked.

"Yeah, what does he meant by that? And what is Harry looking for?" Neville added.

"Nothing" Hermione replied.

"Why can't you just simply tell us, Hermione?" Ginny insisted her to answer.

"Because, Gin, we were the only ones that he told us about it. He trusts us on keeping it, we can't just spread it to other people" Ron spoke.

Ginny's eyes darted at him, and then shouted, "I'm his girlfriend! I also have the right to know on what's going on with him"

"Was, Gin, was. _Was _his girlfriend" Hermione pointed out. Ginny is her closest girlfriend, they both love Harry but this time Hermione isn't going to let Ginny get what she wanted.

They are now glaring at each other, it's as if they were having a catfight.

"You two stop that! Come on let's prepare to leave. The healer told me Hermione can check out once she awakes" Mrs. Weasley managed to stop the two girls.

Luna helped Hermione and then they checked out of the hospital. London's streets were packed with Londoners hurrying with their last minute Christmas shopping.

"We'll stop by 12 Grimmauld place first," Mrs. Weasley told them.

"What's that?" Luna and Neville both asked in unison.

"Sirius's house" Hermione answered clutching her left arm. The curse must've hit her left arm.

"Harry's godfather? The guy who died in the Department of Mysteries?" Neville said.

"You mean Stubby Boardman?" Luna added.

"Yeah" Hermione nodded, ignoring what Luna had said.

Mrs. Weasley went in the house first.

"Do you smell something odd?" Ron sniffed.

"Yup, It smells like a dead rat" Luna was also sniffing around. There was a shriek. All five ran into the house. There they saw Mrs. Weasley staring at Mundungus Fletcher's dead body.

"So that's where the odd smell came from?" Ron and the others covered their noses. Hermione performed a spell that made the scent of the dead body better.

"I want all of you to apparate in the Burrow right now" Mrs. Weasley commanded.

"But-" Ginny started.

"Now! I will alert the Ministry!" She shouted.

Ginny side-apparated with her brother while Luna side-apparated with Neville. Hermione apparated by herself.

Arriving in the Burrow, Fleur welcomed them with a hot cup of tea. Hermione was shivering, not only because of the cold weather but also of what they saw a while ago. She stared at the Weasleys' fireplace for a minute or two.

Tonight's Christmas Eve but it felt nothing to her. Christmas was supposed to be filled with excitement and joy amongst the people surrounding you that you love. Hers was different, there were people around her that she loves but the person she _truly _loves isn't there.

She gave a long sigh and closed her eyes. There was a 'pop' sound; Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Bill arrived.

"So? What happened?" Ron asked his mother.

"The Aurors are investigating," She answered. "Come on, now, everyone! It's Christmas Eve!"

The Weasleys were there except for Charlie. Everyone was smiling, trying to enjoy the small festivity but inside them was fear.

Miles away from the Burrow was the Malfoy Manor. All the death eaters are present in the dining hall except for one.

Draco was looking at all of them, drinking firewhiskeys, eating pudding, and acting like they're really celebrating Christmas. He felt dreadful; this is his worst Christmas yet. He looked at Voldemort who was closing his eyes.

Voldemort was concentrating. He is trying to see something.

In a snowy forest in Prague, hundreds or perhaps thousands of miles away from where Draco is staying, was a wolf. It had a rich dark gray colour and its vicious eyes looked like gleaming emeralds.

It gave a howl; it sniffed its surroundings. It was looking for someone. And that someone has something it needs.

**A/N: I guess that's all…R&R!!! You'll find out who the wolf is looking for in the next chapter.**


	19. The Keeper

**A/N: Sorry for this really late update. It's nearly summer in my country and school's really making me busy.**

**Love Conquers All**

**Chapter Eighteen- The Keeper**

A man was hiding amongst the trees, breathing heavily. The wolf saw its target and leaped on a man with dark hair. The man was struggling; he thought the wolf was about to feast on him but it didn't.

"Get ooff me- you damn creetuer!" The man's bellowed. The wolf moved a few steps backyard. It praised the moon and stared at the man.

The man was no other than Viktor Krum. There was something about the wolf. It looked familiar to him. Viktor took out his wand and tried to threaten the animal with it. The wolf didn't do anything and just stared at Krum. Seconds later the wolf transformed into human.

The fur slowly turned into human flesh. Its green eyes pierced at him.

"Harry Potter" Krum couldn't believe it.

"Unbelievable isn't it?" Harry spoke. "I also didn't believe that you are like me. The Pride of Portree cover up was a good one; everyone thought that was the main reason that you came back here."

Both were silent.

"You have something that the Dark Lord wants" Harry started. "Give it to me"

"No" Krum replied.

"It's the Dark Lord's orders"

"I don't care, mayve you are juz tricking me"

They both glared at each other.

"Hand the horcrux over. Now." Harry growled. Viktor ran.

"Don't make me kill you!" Harry transformed back to his Animagus form and ran after him.

Voldemort gave him a mission. To get all his horcruxes and be the keeper of it. He trusted Harry with all of his heart, if he does have one. Hufflepuff's tea set was with Krum and the whereabouts of the others will be later revealed. Even the mysterious horcrux will also be revealed.

Viktor and Harry are now having a cat-and-dog chase. Viktor knew he must obey the Dark Lord's commands but he wasn't sure if Harry really is a deatheater. He can't just trust him; Harry was the one who could defeat Voldemort.

Viktor became a deatheater just two months after Igor Karkaroff's death. Igor's dying wish, which was written in a letter, was to keep the horcrux Voldemort had entrusted him. He told Viktor that he just pretended to leave his old days as a deatheater for cover and he also told him that the only reason he betrayed the other deatheaters is for him not to be sent in Azkaban. _No one could turn their back as a deatheater_, Karkaroff told him. And so Viktor followed his headmaster's wish. Few days later, Voldemort had sent Bellatrix to get him. For the first time on that day, he came face to face with the darkest wizard of all time. Voldemort announce his rights as a deatheater and was branded with the dark mark. He (Voldemort) then fully entrusted to him the horcrux, to guard it with his life and never hand it over to anyone but him.

Viktor was indeed in the English Quidditch team but the whole thing was really for cover-up purposes, so that no one would be suspicious.

Finally, Harry was able to stop Krum.

"Give it to me!" Harry was raged with fury.

"Prove to me zat you are the Dark Lord's deatheater!" Krum commanded. Harry showed the dark mark.

"That's not enough. You could juz let Herm-mi-onny charm dat on you"

Harry got pissed and started to point his wand again on Krum.

"Crucio!" He snarled. Krum was on the ground, uncontrollably jerking. Harry kept on giving him the Cruciatus Curse.

"Stoooopppp iiittt!!!!" Krum shouted. "I'll give it to you…juz stop!!!!"

Harry stopped and sneered at Krum.

"Bring me to ze Dark Lord and I will give it to you"

Harry whispered something and then a wisp of smoke appeared form the wand. Voldemort's face was there.

"_Harry…what do you want?" _The image of Voldemort asked.

"Krum wouldn't believe me" Harry spoke.

"_Yes, I see. Now Krum, wouldn't you believe him now? Will you obey my orders to him or do you want me to go and kill you there myself?" _Voldemort turned to Krum.

Out of fear, Krum nodded and decided to give it to Harry. He took his wand and pointed it at his heart. Out of thin air, a teacup was conjured. Harry took it and it disappeared again.

He went back to his Animagus form and prepared to leave.

"Vait! I vill go vith you!" Krum shouted.

Harry looked at him and left. Krum followed.

Draco was in his room, sitting on his bed. He was perplexed on everything that is going on.

_You're his only hope. You're the only one that could save him right now._

He remembered what Hermione had told him days ago. At the thought of it makes him think about Ginny too.

The kiss that they shared was filled with sadness. Filled with mixed emotions. Since the kiss, he couldn't erase her from his thoughts. He couldn't love her. Their love was forbidden. He could never love a blood traitor. Sometimes he wished he were never part of this mess his father had joined.

He took a rucksack and started putting his clothes in it.

He missed his mother and she was the only one that could ever help him. He loathed the Dark Lord for murdering him.

He stopped to think deeply and stood. His decision is already final and he knew his mother would support him for it.

"It's time for me to do the right thing"


	20. Blood Traitor

**Love Conquers All**

**Chapter Nineteen- Blood Traitor**

_"It's time for me to do the right thing"_

He was prepared to leave the manor. Before he turned to the door, he took the photo of his dead mother and kept it inside his coat pocket.

_"You must help, Harry"_

Draco remembered what Wormtail last told him. His plans are all set and there's no turning back from it. Tonight, he will run away and do the right thing. It may not be right to his father but he doesn't have any choice. Harry had turned away from his best friends and therefore he, Draco, is the only one who's close to him right now in a way.

He isn't only doing this for himself or for Harry Potter but for his mother as well.

His mother's death had greatly affected him. Sometimes, he would want to plot against her murderer, Lord Voldemort but he knew he has no powers that could devour him. And so he came to a theory that helping Harry defeat Voldemort would be a better revenge against the Dark Lord rather than to bring him down by himself.

It is indeed a risk and a risk he shall take.

Silently, he opened his door. It creaked but no one had notice. He slowly walked towards the hall carrying his rucksack.

"Draco!" He turned around and found Dolohov calling him. He felt tensed. Was he caught? Did the Dark Lord read his mind?

"What are you doing with that rucksack? What's in there? Don't tell me you're running away" Dolohov walked over to him.

"Nothing. Just some old rubbish and photos of my mother. I'm going to put the others in the attic and the others in the rubbish bin. And what makes you think I'm going to run away?" Draco scolded him in the last bit.

"Never mind me. Let me throw that for you" He offered. Taking the rucksack.

"No. I don't need your help. I am not a child anymore, I can do this by myself" Draco left.

He was holding his wand. He silently and slowly walked to the attic. He could hear Voldemort's cold voice from above.

He had carefully planned his escape. Everything that he needs is in the attic. He would just apparate somewhere because anywhere would be better than this place.

He sat inside for a while. One place. He just needs to think of one place to apparate. One place that neither his father or Lord Voldemort would ever guess.

"Hogwarts. No one could apparate. Diagon Alley…I can't. I'm most wanted right now." He told himself. Closing his eyes, he thought deeply.

"The Weasleys" He didn't know why he chose this but he has this feeling that if he will fully explain them everything they will trust him. If Hermione's there, she could help him.

If he only knew where the Weasleys live. That was his only problem right now. He doesn't know their complete address. He closed his eyes again, trying to remember an address that he might have heard from his conversations with Ginny.

"…_Ottery St. Catchpole…"_

It came to his head. He wasn't sure if that's where they lived but it is worth a try apparating to.

He stood up. Holding his rucksack. He cleared his head.

"Ottery St. Catchpole…Ottery St. Catchpole…" He said this in his head carefully aiming the three Ds: Destination. Deliberation. Determination.

Minutes later, he could feel himself going somewhere. Soon he fell on a cold snowy ground. He stood up and shook the snow off from his blonde hair. He could see lights from houses but he would have to carefully tell which one is the Weasley's. He took his very own Invisibility Cloak, which he had bought from someone in Diagon Alley and went under it. He performed the Obliteration charms to cover his tracks as he moved on, searching for the right house.

"Ahh…Vincent…Gregory…so glad that you're here. Come in. Draco is in his room. I am sure he awaits your company." Lucius greeted the two numbskulls in the sitting room. He was waiting for the other Deatheaters to come for another meeting with Lord Voldemort.

Crabbe and Goyle nodded and proceeded to Malfoy's Room. They knocked but no one answered. Goyle opened the door and found no one inside. They went back to Lucius.

"Draco is not in his room" Crabbe told him.

"Just look for him. He's just somewhere. Maybe wondering in the village, off to kill a muggle." Lucius irritably told them.

He took his Invisibility cloak off. He could see it from afar, The Burrow; it was obviously belonging to the Weasleys because of its weird structure. Slowly he took his steps towards it.

The Weasleys were having their supper. Hermione wasn't paying attention to any of their debates about the on going war. Out of the corner, she looked at one of the windows. Surprisingly, she could see a figure moving towards the Burrow.

She stood up.

"Oi, Hermione! Whereareyougoing?" Ron was pigging out with the food Mrs. Weasley had prepared.

She ignored Ron and moved to the door. "I could see someone coming. Do you think its Harry?"

Hearing the word 'Harry' Luna, Neville, Fred and George went to her. Luna and Neville were there because they agreed to spend their holidays with them.

Draco could see someone coming out of the Burrow.

"Harry!" It was a girl, shouting. A voice obviously belonging to Hermione.

"I'm not Harry" Draco appeared in front of Hermione.

"D-Draco M-Malfoy?" Hermione spoke, possibly with fear. Four lit wands were facing him right now.

"What do you want?" Neville asked.

"Stay away from us" Luna added.

"It's five against one. You lose." Fred announced.

"What is going on?" The other Weasleys came out. They were shocked when they saw Malfoy and they too, took their wands out and pointed it at him. Ginny went back in when she saw him right away.

"I'm not here to harm you. It's okay to put your wands away" Draco spoke.

"Yeah right, ferret-head. Like we believe you," Ron snapped. "This might be one of your traps"

"He's telling the truth," Hermione said.

"How would you know, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Because he knows where Harry is…" She looked at Draco. Neville, Luna and the Weasleys gave a confused look at each other.


	21. Harry's A Deatheater,Nev

**Love Conquers All**

**Chapter Twenty- Harry's A Deatheater, Nev**

"_Because he knows where Harry is…"_

"What are you talking about, Hermione? Have you gone mad?" Ron was still pointing his wand at Draco.

"I've escaped from the manor. I'm turning over to your side. I'll help you look for him" Draco ignored Ron.

"Lower your wands!" Everyone looked at Hermione. No one followed her command. "Please…just lower your wands. I'll talk to him and it's safe because I trust him now."

"What if he does something?" Neville asked.

"I could jinx faster than he does. There's no need to worry" She replied. Draco and Hermione moved away from them and talked in silence, leaving the others clueless of what really is going on.

"Where is he?" Was the first thing she asked. "Where is Harry? What's going on?"

"I don't know where he is but all I know is that he is on a secret mission" He spoke.

"Muffiliato…" Hermione could see the others trying to eavesdrop. "What do you know about the mission?"

"All I know is that it has to do something with 'Horcruxes' whatever that is. What are horcruxes anyway?" He said.

"It's complicated. I'll tell you later" She replied.

"Didn't you tell Weasley about him yet?" Draco asked.

"Unfortunately…no. It's hard to tell him. His reaction might be violent but I am trying to tell him." Neville joined their conversation.

"I'm sorry, Hermione but I can't help but interfere with this conversation of yours." He moved closer. "What is going on? If it's about Harry then you could tell me. You could tell all of us" He glanced at the others.

Hermione glanced at them too then turned to Neville.

"Well, I'm not sure about telling Ron about this but I can tell you for sure." Hermione was lost in words and doesn't know how to break the sad truth to him.

"The deatheater who attacked me was Harry. Harry's a deatheater, Nev" She forced her tears not to come out.

"No way"

"She's right. She's telling the truth," Draco added.

"H-how?" Neville couldn't believe it. Harry Potter, the chosen one and his idol, is a deatheater. It totally doesn't make complete sense to him.

"He made a deal with You-Know-Who." Draco answered.

"Why? How? He can't do that" False hopes and the feeling of being betrayed distorted Neville's expression.

"It's for the sake of our lives but then he lost control" Hermione answered.

"And he's gone completely evil. He's like a younger version of the Dark Lord only the real one's more morbid," Draco continued.

"So what's your plan? Are you going to look for him or something?" Neville looked at Hermione.

"We will look for him and I haven't made a real plan yet. But before we have to do that we must help Malfoy win the trust of the Weasleys"

"And that's not going to be easy. How do we do that? We can't tell them about the deatheater thing yet" Draco commented.

"We won't. We could just make up a cover up story," Hermione suggested.

"How do you make them believe it?"

"Through Dumbledore" She showed a small smile.

"He's long dead. How do you let him believe Malfoy? Don't tell me you know a spell that could let the dead talk to us." Neville assumed.

"No. That's impossible. No one could talk to the dead. Let me handle the cover up story but before that let's talk to Ron about this" She then called Ron.

"Tell me what the bloody hell is going on because I'm confused and my bum is freezing" Ron complained.

"Nice to meet you, Weasley" Draco greeted. "I see you aren't being friendly tonight"

"Why is ferret boy talking to me? He's a traitor he should be killed right now or if not we should call the aurors because a deatheater is here." His wand was still furiously pointing at him.

"No. Don't, Ron. He's not here to hurt us" Hermione stopped him.

"Don't tell me you listen to the bollocks he tells you!" Ron bellowed.

"Believe it or not, Ronald. I do listen to what he says because what he says is real and I've seen it," She shouted back.

"Seen what?" Ron wondered.

"That Harry's a deatheater," Neville blurted. Hermione and Draco darted their eyes on Neville.

"Sorry…I reckon I spoke too soon" Neville covered his mouth out of shame.

"Harry's a deatheater? What the bloody hell?" Ron was confused.

"Do we have to explain this again?" Draco looked at Hermione.

"I'm afraid so. Look, Ron. Harry made a deal with Voldemort. If he agrees to be a deatheater, he won't kill us" She explained.

"And you expect me to believe that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes"

"But Harry wouldn't just do that for some stupid reason right? I mean it's You-Know-Who, he could just trick him or something"

"We know. But I guess Harry has some other reasons too" She lied.

"Now, do you believe us?" Draco asked.

It took Ron moments to realised everything and actually believe what they're saying.

"I reckon you're telling the truth, Hermione, and I am not trusting Malfoy yet." He glared at him.

"Well at least you're reaction's better than I expected" She uttered.

"Have you got any plans? To save him?" He wondered.

"No. Not yet. We still need Malfoy to win over your family's trust"

"Why? Don't tell me he has to stay with us?" Ron gave Draco a disgusted look.

"I have to. They're going to be after me. I need your protection. Not exactly yours but the Order!" Draco said without raising a tone at him.

"Well, that's out of our hands. It's your bloody fault" He was already tired of pointing his wand at Draco.

"Ron it's not the perfect time to just think about ourselves now. He's with us and so we must help him. Now, only the four of us and Tonks knows about this. No other person must also know about Harry especially your family members, Ron" She shoved his hand down.

"I Agree" He rubbed his aching arm. "But I don't think mum and dad would trust him. After all he is a Malfoy"

**A/N: Sorry for the really late update. I don't have much pc time anymore. Read and Review!!**


	22. Lupus Mons Montis

**A/N: Happy Birthday Harry and J.K. Rowling!!**

**Love Conquers All**

**Chapter Twenty One- Lupus ****Mons Montis**

There was a snowstorm. Harry and Viktor had to seek shelter elsewhere before going to their destination. From the icy forest of Prague they had journeyed back to the southern part of Britain.

"It's safe to go now" Harry went out of the tent that they had used. The snow was thick but at least the storm had stopped.

"Ver are ve going?" Krum followed. Harry didn't answer him. He was holding up an ancient map. He used the gibbous moon as his light. Viktor took a peek at the map. He saw the place that was being marked down by an X.

_Lupus __Mons Montis._

The place was unfamiliar to Krum.

"Let's move and follow my lead" Harry kept the map back in his coat and transformed into his Animagus form. He barked at Krum, sniffed the ground and led the way.

Krum was clueless. All he did was follow the wolf. He didn't know where Harry is about to lead him. They were entering a village. Harry transformed back into his human form. Krum had expected him to stop in a nearby house or something but he didn't. Harry kept on walking; he kept on following him. His stomach began to grumble when he saw the shining lights of some pubs, thinking about the people inside it enjoying a mug of beer and eating their fish and chips. They weren't able to eat dinner yet. He was irritated and hungry.

"Can ve haf deeenerr?" He asked.

Harry ignored him again and went on. His speed grew fast. Krum was having a hard time catching up.

Snow started to fall again. Harry stopped.

"We're here," He announced.

They stood in front of a tall mountain. It was so tall, it looked liked it could touch the moon. Harry moved closer. He touched the rocky surface of the mountain. He whispered something but Krum wasn't able to hear well. It looked like he was preparing to climb it. Krum looked at him. Did he really expect that the two of them could climb a tall mountain in this weather?

Before saying something else, Harry took a dagger.

"I need your blood" Harry faced him. Krum felt frightened.

"Vhat do you nid my vlood vor?" He asked.

"The mountain needs blood"

Krum was being hesitant but sooner he surrendered. Harry made a small cut on Viktor's right hand. The blood was on the dagger. Slowly, he tipped the blood on a burnished rock that looked like an emerald that got stuck on the mountain. He could see his own blood gradually taking over it.

They waited for a moment.

Then a part of the mountain opened. Krum was amazed. There was a small cave good enough for about three to four persons to go in together. Harry went in first, carrying his lit wand. The cave was big although it looked smaller in the outside.

"Follow me closely and don't get lost or else" Harry spoke.

They walked. Sweat was coming out from their body. Krum doesn't know if they were going east, west, north or south. It felt like they weren't going to the upper part of the mountain. It felt like they were going down.

They walked for several more minutes until Harry wasn't on Krum's sight anymore. He looked around. No signs of him. He shouted and called out his name. Still nothing. One step then he lost his balance. He fell into a pit. It was going to be his end when he reaches the bottom but it seemed to go on forever. Finally, he fell on the ground. His back ached. He slid going down. The ground was like a very long slide on the playground. He kept on going down. Twirling and twirling until he felt like he was going to be sick.

With one last thump, he dusted himself and looked up. Harry was waiting for him. At his back was a tall narrow ancient oak door standing. Harry helped him in standing up and then both moved closer to the door.

Harry knocked two times in three different beat patterns. No one opened the door.

"Hmm?" A voice came.

"_Infligo In Nex_" Harry said loud and clearly. Viktor wasn't able to understand these words.

The door creaked opened. There was a dark passageway. A pair of yellow glowing eyes was shown through the darkness. It looked like it belongs to a creature.

"Harry…" A man, whose age is similar to Harry's, approached them. He owned the glowing yellow eyes and his hair was dirty blond. "What took you so long?"

"Good Evening, Seth. Sorry for the delay. The sandstorm hit us before we arrived here" He answered.

"Come. Grub's waiting for us" He held his lantern high up and led the way.

"Vat is dis all avout? Ver are ve?" Krum was filled with curios questions.

"This is the Underground. The mountain above us is the Lupus Mons Montis. Commonly known as 'Wolf Mountain'. This is where most of the werewolves gather," Harry explained.

They were entering a hall. There were a lot of tables with scruffy looking people sitting and eating. Viktor was disgusted with one man who was viciously eating lamb meat still oozing with blood.

"Iz dis vhere we are going tzo eeet?" Krum asked.

"Of course not. We're eating with the Consul" Seth opened a great door.

**A/N: That's all. Sorry for another late update. I'm still having a bit of writer's block. A shout out to Ministry of Magic for their songs that's perking me up to write! **


End file.
